Switch
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: COMPLETE! Sort of AU – When Ryoma’s secret is found out by a certain tensai, he is willing to keep it a secret for a price… Pairings: FujixRyoma and others UPDATE! MISSING SCENE OF ATOBE'S PARTY!
1. Chapter 1

Switch 

Summary: Sort of AU – When Ryoma's secret is found out by a certain tensai, he is willing to keep it a secret for a price… Pairings: FujixRyoma and others

Disclaimers: Don't own PoT so don't sue! Salamat!

Teaser Chapter

For the first 14 years, Ryoma didn't really like his life. Of course during that course of the fourteen years he didn't really mind as he really got into the part. For the fourteen years he had been playing a part. Or rather she had been playing a part. That's right, for eleven years since she was about three, she'd been pretending to be a boy. Now you ask…

WTF mate? British accent included.

Well this sure is going to be an interesting story. You see it all started when Nanjirou, her crazy, idiotic father, wanted a boy. Of course after striking a deal with Rinko, her other crazy parent, she had been dressing up as a boy. Sure, the boy clothes were a lot more comfortable, but it was kind of hard to hide anything giving her away since she hit puberty. Damn puberty…

Now she had to go to school. Luckily for her, or unluckily, she was registered as a male and thus had to wear the male uniform. She got a size bigger to accommodate her 'assets'. She still had to wrap the bandages around her chest to make it realistic. Damn puberty. It took her time to get ready and thus was almost late.

She ran after Momo to latch onto his jacket so he'd get a fast ride from the sempai who was with the faster means of transportation. They were lucky that they had made it to morning practice. It was like in junior high. Everyone hadn't changed since then.

For morning and afternoon practice she had to tuck her shirt in, incase of someone noticing the difference. She didn't do it back in junior high because girls his age didn't have that much development. After she hit puberty, it seemed to expand in the chest area. That wasn't good. Especially because of her father, who kept teasing her on how endowed she had grown. Her mother was there to subdue her father's lecherous eyes.

She got sick just thinking about it.

During afternoon practice, it went well as usual. Ryoma played the part and did so deceivingly. She could be a good actress. When practice was over, it seemed to go downhill from there.

Ryoma was the only one left in the locker rooms. The last one left a while ago. She had time to shower by herself as to not show something she was sure no one wanted to see. Of course, with hormones being in, she doubted that'd be the case. When she finished showering, she went to put the bandages on. They do take time. She couldn't come out looking different than this morning in case someone saw her. She couldn't do that.

She stood up to put on her school uniform and didn't see the standing figure in the doorway.

"Hmm… Isn't this interesting."

Ryoma paused as she heard the voice and looked up.

This was not good.

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Teaser chapter. I don't know if I should continue or not. So tell me.

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	2. Chapter 2

Switch

Response to reviewers:

Unreal Phantom: Yeah... I guess not... But I'm glad u think it's interesting!

MissSilver: Thank you! Thank you! Here's an update!

summertime201: Glad you like it! Here's more!

Winter's Light: Thanks! Here's an update!

Enx: Here's more!

Seii-chan: Glad you like this idea!

Sakaki-sempai: Yeah, I've hardly seen anyone write one. But anyways when you get off that writer's block post it!

XxMaddy: I've continued!

Emethyst: Hmm... Maybe I should... Maybe I should... Nice idea...

pink-kitty: Yeah, there isn't many as one of the regulars as a girl. Saa... Here's more!

sendoh11: Glad u like!

thuyhy-thuyhy: I've continued! I won't stop.

kellypoon: You'll find out in this chapter!

Bonnie Mizuhara: Glad you like it!

Chatterbox Angel: I've updated!

ashwings101: Sorry for the shortness. But I think this chapter is a bit longer... I think...

Part 2

Fuji Syuusuke wasn't one to be fooled. Although his outer appearance didn't show it, he was still well aware of his surroundings. He may not pay attention but he still knew what was going on. With his eyes closed 97 percent of the time, random number, he was still able to see what was going on.

His recent discovery shot that all down.

Fuji Syuusuke, despite his rather feminine appearance, was not gay. That is what he had known all his life ever since up to junior high. He had begun to question it the second his eyes landed on Echizen Ryoma, the new freshman all those years ago. At first he thought it was just admiration that the new rookie was able to advance so high and provide an actual challenge. Then it became a full-blown obsession as it began to bother him. It scared, more like confused, him, for a little while. It didn't really last long. Since then he figured he was bisexual.

That theory was shot down the second he came back to the locker rooms after afternoon practice to pick something up he had forgotten to see something rather interesting instead.

A very _feminine_ Echizen Ryoma half dressed with bandages wrapped around the chest area.

What an interesting sight indeed. Some would call it blackmail but he would refer to it as an opportune moment.

"Hm… Isn't this interesting." He said, eyes open and a smirk gracing his lips, even if he didn't realize it.

He caught Ryoma's attention and was amused at the shocked expression on _her_ face. Who knew Ryoma had such a nice package underneath. The bandages didn't really hide much. He then watched amusingly as Ryoma attempted to cover herself up.

When she was done putting on the uniform, she scowled up at him. Ryoma now hated her life even more at the moment. How the hell was this going to be kept secret? She knew once Fuji told Eiji, it'd be all over the school in an hour. That was not good. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize Fuji was now standing in front of her. It took her a few seconds to realize it.

"Fuji-sempai, I can explain just don't tell anyone," she said panicky. Wait a minute…

Wasn't she the one not having to explain herself when it was Fuji who was looking at her?

That thought drifted out when she saw Fuji looking at her with his eyes open. That usually meant something bad, like a very bad omen and it was going to be her karma to deal with. She had to reason with him somewhat.

"I won't tell anyone," Fuji said. Of course he wouldn't tell anyone, this was an opportune moment presented to him and he wasn't going to throw it away. It wouldn't help that everyone knew about it. He saw her with a relieved expression. He felt kind of guilty having to ruin it. Only a little bit. "Of course I do expect something in return."

Ryoma grimaced. She knew this was coming. She hoped it was nothing too drastic…

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Go out with me this Sunday."

-X-

Ryoma rummaged through her closet looking for the girl pants she had bought a while ago. She had already got the shirt but she needed the pants like hell she was going out in a skirt. Of course Fuji had to put some necessary details like how she was supposed to go out as a girl and as such had to wear the necessary attire. Luckily he didn't mention what she had to wear. She'd gauge his eyes out with her hair sticks if he'd ever suggest such a thing. Her morbid side was coming out.

It didn't occur to her that if she didn't comply with his demands he'd blurt out her dirty little secret.

Ah viola! She found it. She quickly changed, while taking off the wig and putting her hair up with hair sticks, and went downstairs to eat something before she went out. They'd be rather surprised but she'll handle it. She just hoped her father kept his own perverted thoughts to himself.

"Ah Ryoma-san, lunch is ready," Nanako stated as she saw her coming down the stairs. She was rather surprised as her cousin decided to dress as a girl today. "Oba-sama is here to keep him still." She assured her cousin. Ryoma nodded in relief. It was then his mother greeted him.

"Ryoma-chan!" Rinko encased her daughter in a hug. "Why are you dressed like that?" she asked. Not that she didn't like it per say.

"Nothing, I just felt like it." Ryoma answered.

-X-

Fuji calmly waited in the ice cream parlor. He couldn't wait to see Ryoma. He'd been cooking up ideas at the moment on what to do and entice the younger. He was rather interested on how Ryoma had deceived him this long without him really knowing. His first clue would've been the attraction towards the younger the first time. Of course he didn't think of it so much. He did notice the rather bigger size of Ryoma's school uniform. That's enough to fool someone. He should've noticed it before but it was mostly untraceable.

He had to give her credit in stealth. The whole boys tennis club didn't have a clue even when she changed in front of them.

Fuji looked at the doors as he noticed someone coming in. He was still rather surprised at Ryoma's appearance. Ryoma did stand out from other girls. She was wearing a tight sleeveless shirt with fitting jeans. What caught his attention was the hair. Ryoma had long hair, which was put up with hair sticks. It seemed to suit her.

He retained his smile present as she went to sit across from him in the booth.

"You know, that look seems to suit you Ryoma-chan…" Fuji teased. Ryoma leveled him a glare.

"Shut it." Ryoma bit back obviously showing her distaste for this damn date.

"Now, now Ryoma-chan, we have some little _ground rules_ to this little escapade. I really don't mind spreading this _secrecy_ to Eiji. He'd be delighted to know." Fuji fought a smirk as he noticed the defeated look on her face. Fuji knew saying Eiji's name would invoke obedience. After all he was in for something much more.

"Mada, mada… But they have to be reasonable," she said. _Or I swear I'll gauge your eyes out with chopsticks and carve your heart out with a spork! _She added silently. She had the urge to bang her head for thinking morbid thoughts but refrained from doing so.

She snapped out of her homicidal daydream when she noted that Fuji moved to sit next to her. She was about to scoot away but he placed an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer. Ryoma softly growled in annoyance. Fuji was taking this a bit too far for her tastes.

"What would you like Ryoma-chan?" Fuji asked her. She looked over at the waitress waiting for her order. She could practically feel the waitress's hate for her. This must've been one of Fuji's admirers in school. She could humor her a bit.

"I'll have a scoop of mint chocolate chip, vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry with caramel, whipped cream, and chocolate syrup on top." (A/N: This actually tastes good!)

She ignored the disgusted look on the waitress's face and Fuji's surprised look. The girl soon left to get their orders. Fuji let out a smile.

"You seem to have a sweet tooth," he commented. Ryoma shrugged now back to noticing the arm on her shoulder. She had to get rid of it. Hm…by chainsaw or maybe by – ack she had to stop thinking homicidal thoughts.

"You're awfully quiet Ryoma-chan…" Fuji began.

"…"

"Is something bothering you?"

"…"

"You're not mad are you?"

Fuji leaned down and nipped at her neck, snapping her out of her homicidal thoughts again. Ryoma got irritated as he kept doing that.

"Stop it before I chop your lips off with an axe." Ryoma gasped placing a hand to her mouth after realizing what she had said. That was not supposed to come out. If Fuji was surprised he didn't show it, instead he turned Ryoma's face to face him.

"Ryoma-chan, if you do that then I won't be able to do this."

Before Ryoma could say anything, he was stunned as Fuji kissed him. She placed her hands to push him away but Fuji was stronger and wouldn't relent. She had to admit… He was rather good and kissed him back. Fuji smirked when she started responding. His hand trailed up her side and grasped her chest. Ryoma growled and pulled away. She slapped his hand and hissed.

"Pervert." She crossed her arms to cover her chest.

"Impressive Ryoma-chan, you're filled out better than other girls your age." It was the damn milk. Instead of mostly increasing in height, it increased on her chest area instead. Maybe it was because of her parents that she had a short height. She opted to glare at Fuji a little more.

"I hate you."

-X-

Ryoma slammed the door to her room. She ignored her father's giddy questions that were of no concern to him. She avoided her mother's questions about the damn date and her damn senpai. This whole day was a complete embarrassment.

Who knew Fuji was such a – such a pervert!

How dare he grope her! She was so tempted to go through with her homicidal thoughts and murder him in broad daylight! She flopped down on her back on the bed. Karupin followed suit. She sat up and started petting Karupin. She had to find some way of getting out of this. Otherwise she'd be stuck as Fuji's top amusement.

TBC-------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Wai! 16 reviews for the first chappie! I'm surprised! Anyways I appreciate them so keep reviewing and I'll update soon as soon as I get the third chappie done...

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted.


	3. Chapter 3

Switch

Response to annonymous reviewers:

Seii-chan: I hope you didn't have to wait long for this update!

Emethyst: Don't worry, I'll have more Fuji-torturing-Ryoma stuff in the next few chappies!

kellypoon: You'll find out later!

sue: Thanks!

kelly: I'm glad you do! I hope this chapter was soon enough!

Part 3

Ryoma really hated this damn deal her parents made. She only had about half a year before she could dress regularly again. Curse her father for thinking of this damn idea.

She quickly put on the school uniform and ran out so she wouldn't be late to morning practice. This was the other reason she dressed as a guy. The teams were always segregated by gender and she knew the only challenge was in the boys' tennis team. Tezuka-buchou was an example of that.

The girls tennis team lacked some stability as they always focused on the boys tennis team. Their giggling was annoying. There were times that she wished she had a '_pain-killer_', if you get the double meaning.

Ryoma made it to morning practice. She couldn't catch up with Momo when she spotted him. Her senpai wanted to tease her about being late and running laps. _Uncaring jerk! _She thought to herself while thinking of the many ways to randomly make him fall into an 'accident'. Oh the possibilities…

She was brought out of her homicidal daydream when an arm snaked around her waist and a breath breathing down her neck. She fought a shudder. Whoever it was, they better let go before she-

"Ryoma-chan, it's rare to see you late."

Ryoma growled in annoyance. It was the bane of her existence. She pulled away to glare at him. "Can you leave me alone for one second!" she told him. Fuji faked a pained look.

"Oh Ryoma-chan I'm hurt you think of me that way. I never thought you'd put me in the stalker status."

"Fuji-senpai, I need to get changed. You better leave because you'll be late for practice."

"I don't mind."

"Pervert."

"Ah Ryoma, you're going to make us later if you don't start. Do you want help?" Fuji ignored the comment proceeding to grope the defenseless girl by using his said excuse.

Ryoma slapped his hand away and glared. She was not in the mood for this. _If only I had a 'pain-killer'. _She thought to herself. Her tennis racket was sitting oh-so-innocently next to her locker that she was standing in front of. Her hand twitched to grab it. She wondered if he would live after one hit. That was a stupid question! Of course he'd live! It wasn't like she wanted to go to prison because of him. He wasn't worth it.

ARGH! Her morbid side had been coming out recently.

-X-

Momoshiro was curious. Of course, it's amazing that curiosity hadn't killed the 'human' yet. He, along with a curious Kikumaru Eiji, found it strange that _both_ Fuji and Ryoma would be _late_ to afternoon practice. That itself was a rarity and a cause for developing conclusions.

"Nya, where's Fuji and Ochibi?" Eiji spoke looking around in wonder. He was rather curious and wondering if his developed hypothesis was correct. "Ne Momo-chan, have you seen Ochibi today?" Eiji asked his kouhai that was equally curious as he was.

"Eh… He was here this morning," Momo stated.

"Oi, you think Fuji and Ochibi would be doing something?" Eiji piped up.

"Eh!" Momo shrieked.

"C'mon, let's see what they're doing!" his senpai said dragging him towards the locker rooms. They were, however, unlucky that Tezuka caught them sneaking out.

"Momoshirou, Kikumaru, twenty laps!" He told them. He reminded himself to give Fuji and Echizen thirty laps for being late. He was satisfied as the two regulars gave an 'eep' and went running to do their laps.

-X-

Ryoma sulkily ran his forty laps. It was all Fuji's fault she was late. The 'pervert' wouldn't leave her to dress herself. God how she wished she could hit him with her tennis racket. She noticed that Fuji was now running next to her. She promptly ignored him.

"Isn't this fun, Ryoma-_kun?_" Fuji spoke. Ryoma didn't answer. She was not amused.

"Ryoma, do you blame me?"

"…"

"I won't know anything if you don't communicate Ryoma-kun."

"…"

Fuji then stopped with the questioning. Something else had popped into his head to get her to talk. He was always persuasive. Soon enough, they finished their forty laps. Ryoma wisely avoided the tensai in favor of playing a match against Momo. She was still pissed off this morning. She was going to make him pay.

The next few moments the crowd heard the repeated words of 'ow', 'watch it', 'what's wrong with you', 'Echizen!'

Fuji smiled at the scene. Ryoma became interesting by the moment. Looks like the day was looking up.

-X-

Ryoma growled softly, irritated. Tomoka and Horio ended up in her class, which annoyed her to no end. She'd rather have Sakuno for a companion than these two. Unfortunately, Sakuno wasn't here to save her. She was lucky that Sakuno's infatuation of her stopped. Of course, that was after Sakuno found out, secretly, that she was in fact a girl. Ohh didn't that go well? Surprisingly, it did. She became a good friend. Telling Tomoka and Horio about it was tempting, but she was sure they couldn't keep their mouths shut. The secret would be over the school within an hour. But the good side was that the deal – blackmail – Fuji had on her would be lifted. She wanted to see the tensai's face.

It was lunchtime. She was hoping for some salvation. Instead, she had to endure their sqabbles and squealing and yelling. Damn, her eardrums! Would they stop if she threatened to rip out their vocal chords?

"Fuji-senpai! What are you doing here?" Horio yelled out snapping Ryoma from her thoughts. She glanced to see the senior there. She glared. Damn, it's the bane of her existence.

"Saa… I came to join Ryoma-kun for lunch," Fuji answered. Ryoma growled a bit loudly this time. "Ryoma-kun, have you eaten yet? Starving yourself isn't good you know."

"Stop that before I-" Ryoma caught herself before making any more threats. Damn her homicidal mind. "Never mind. I haven't eaten yet because I'm not hungry and besides, my lunch hasn't been here all day." She finished. Sakuno usually brought her lunch since they were on good terms. The girl cooked way better than she did anyway. Ryoma frowned at Fuji's smile, which looked like a smirk.

"Ah, it's good then, that I have enough."

"I'll get you in your sleep."

"Hmm? Did you say something Ryoma-kun?"

"I said do you have green tea?"

-X-

Lunch was uneventful. Well, for Ryoma, that is. Afternoon practice is not what she came for. Maybe she could pull a favor from Ryuzaki, who became coach in this high school, since she knew her 'dirty little secret' and if she didn't want to attend, it was okay. After all, it was a request from Nanjirou and Rinko, mostly Rinko, to watch over her should something happen or someone found out.

Dammit! Someone already found out!

It has been one week and she is still bitching about this. Argh! Why can't she get over these things?

Thinking about it, she should just skip practice and report it personally to Ryuzaki. Oh, not to forget, and demand to know why Sakuno was not at school today to feed her lunch!

Well, if anyone bothered her on the way there she would just hit them over the head with the English book, which was conveniently clutched in her hand. She was in a hurry to get out of class to avoid the after school rush; let's not forget Tomoka and Horio. We can't forget about them because they're always 'there'. Note the sarcasm.

She quickly made it to Ryuzaki's office. She seemed surprised to see her. Ryoma was rather amazed at the athletic woman still alive. You'd think she'd retire by now. That aside, she had to ask to skip the day.

"Ah, Ryoma-chan, what can I do for you?" Ryuzaki asked amusingly. Ryoma twitched at the suffix. Ryoma was okay, -chan was just pushing it.

"I wanna skip today," Ryoma responded.

"Why?"

"Because…" Ryoma couldn't come up with an excuse. The 'time of month' thing wasn't going to work; Ryuzaki had very good memory, and she already used it. "I don't feel like it." You get points for telling the truth, right?

"Ryoma, I can't make up every excuse to Tezuka because you don't want to." Ryuzaki pointed out.

"I know… But just tell them I'm sick!"

"Oh? When you were well enough this morning?"

"Lunch was dangerous?" Ryoma came up with it. Lunch was dangerous, to her anyway.

"I'll tell them you weren't feeling well. They'll buy it. Go before someone sees you."

Ryuzaki sighed. Taking care of Ryoma wasn't a troublesome thing before. She was rather surprised when her former student, Nanjirou, told her about this. She knew that he had a daughter. When he told her of this crazy deal, which she thought he was really way off his rocker, she was rather disturbed…

But she accepted the fact and decided to go through with it, even if she thought of it as a stupid idea. Only her former student would come up with it. She was rather surprised Rinko even went through with it. Hmm… She wondered, what would the others' reactions be when they realized they've been beaten by a girl?

-X-

Ryoma groaned. It was too damn early to wake up. She got up and slowly walked downstairs. She didn't feel like going to school today. She'll force her baka oyaji to call the school to let them know. She was happy that at least her mother was also part of the influence. Who knew Mother was creative with tort – she means eliminating – the other… unwanted party.

Nanjirou glanced up from his hidden magazine behind the newspaper to look at his only child. He was still stunned at how his _daughter_ had grown. His little lecherous comments were true but more of a teasing kind of way. He would never really be attracted to his daughter _that_ way. Besides, he'd most likely be buried six feet under before even reaching her. Rinko was one demented woman but he loved her all the same.

He was surprised when Rinko agreed to let Ryoma charade as a boy. That was a miracle. Well, now that Ryoma started to dress like a girl at times, Rinko stayed home more often saying she needed to be there to help Ryoma through 'girl' things, something she didn't want him to teach about. Ryoma did reach that age. He glanced as Ryoma took a seat in front of him to eat breakfast. He noticed she was underdressed.

"Oi, bishoujo, why aren't you ready for school?" he asked. He felt her glare on him. Menacing it was.

"I'm not going. Tell the school I'm sick or something." Ryoma responded grabbing the abhorrent American breakfast. Didn't her mother know she liked Japanese breakfast? Looking at it she thought for a moment. She might as well complain. No matter how many times she told Mother that she liked Japanese food, it never sinks in her mind.

"Okaa-san!" she called out. Ryoma was startled as her mother came rushing in.

"Yes, dear?" Rinko asked.

"You know I don't like American breakfast." Ryoma said grudgingly.

"Ah, we didn't have any so I'll get some later. You're just going to have to deal with it." Rinko finished and went to rush to work. She knew she was being particularly evil today but Ryoma just had to deal with it.

-X-

Fuji glanced around the tennis courts searching for their youngest regular. It seemed the younger decided to skip morning practice claiming to be sick. Saa… he should pay a home visit later on today…

TBC------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: There's chapter 3! I think it was kind of an added chapter that I probably didn't need to add. Anyways thanks for the reviews! I really appreicate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	4. Chapter 4

Switch

Response to annonymous reviewers:

kellypoon: They'll find out later. I keep thinking of how to plan it out. I want it to be amusing. Anyways thanks!

Namida Tsuki: I'm glad you do!

Emethyst: Well here's the outcome, it might not what you'd expect but I wrote it anyway.

ashwings101: Yes, I know. I should plan. Thanks for your advice!

Part 4

Ryoma so wanted to bang her head on the wall. The temptation was there ever since earlier.

Fuji made a house visit.

That itself was a serious need for 'pain-killers'.

Unfortunately there was her father, mother, and cousin. Three witnesses too many! She had to pretend to be a boy so her parents don't know Fuji knew about it. She was not in the mood that day.

She was not going to think of homicide, tempting as it was.

She was not going to murder the first person she lays eyes on.

Instead, she was going to torture them with her tennis racket!

Luckily it was a Sunday and she had to wait till tomorrow. Tennis practice was always a plus. Oh, and Sakuno owes her lunch.

Ryoma thought it was a nice day so she went out to take a walk. She brought some money for herself incase something interesting came up. She wondered if it was stealing when you take it from your parents?

She decided to go out as a girl today so she wouldn't be bothered. The only person that would know would be Fuji… well Sakuno would also…

She sighed. She felt kind of bored, but she wasn't desperate enough to call Fuji. That itself was self-inflicted punishment. Oh well, if she ran into anybody she'd just wing it. She continued walking around spotting nothing that would catch her interests. Spotting an ice cream stand, she went to get some.

Ryoma continued her stroll down the street, ignoring many stares and some solicitors. Nothing was going to keep her from eating the ice cream. No sere…

Not watching where she was going, she accidentally bumped into someone, falling back on her ass. She winced a bit but then realized her ice cream got all over the other person. She figured the other person would be pissed since that was four scoops of ice cream. Only one was consisting of vanilla, she might add.

She stood up feeling her pockets for the napkins she took while apologizing profusely to the other. She wondered where the napkins went. She saw one blow away in the wind. _Crap!_ She thought to herself.

"Um… I'll get that clean for you?" she said timidly. She wasn't one to be scared, but to a stranger, well… That was a different story. If worse comes to worst, the life in New York wasn't going to be that different.

"It's alright."

Ryoma froze as she heard that voice. _I hope he doesn't recognize me! _Ryoma looked up to see the familiar face of her captain.

This was not cool.

-X-

This was one of those rare days that Tezuka ever goes out. His mother tossed him out, after a small verbal argument with his grandfather, she won in the end and kicked him out saying don't come back until eight at night. Currently it was only four in the afternoon. He had four more hours to kill and walking around wasn't that entertaining at the moment.

Not watching where he was going he felt someone bump into him while something cold went through to his skin. He looked down to see ice cream dripping down his shirt. He sighed; this was not good. Ht then turned to the person responsible and froze. Really, he had nothing to say; no scolding remark, no nothing…

He heard the person apologizing profusely. It didn't register to him until after she was silent.

"It's alright." Tezuka responded. _Smooth._ He sarcastically added. Getting this cleaned was no trouble at all.

He looked down at _her_ and literally was stuck. He was rather surprised that he had been stunned. This was not an often occurrence. For some reason, the girl looked very familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it. He'll think of it later. The better idea would be to get rid of the stain on his shirt.

"I'll g-get rid of that. Just stay her for a few sec, k?"

With that the girl bolted across the street into traffic. Surprisingly she didn't disturb the traffic or get hit. Tezuka was rather scared but got over it once he realized she was safe. He didn't want to be the cause of the accident. She came back with a bunch of napkins and began cleaning the ice cream off his shirt. As much as that was helping it looked pretty wrong.

People began staring.

Tezuka halted her movements and began to clean the ice cream off himself.

When he finished he said, "I'll get you a new one." He began walking towards the ice cream stand up ahead. He turned around to her when she didn't follow. "Are you coming?" he asked her. She quickly ran up next to him and apologized. Tezuka declined the apology and bought her a new ice cream cone. He was rather surprised at the order but paid for it nonetheless. Maybe the remaining four hours won't be so boring after all.

-X-

Ryoma had never been so surprised in her life. Tezuka-buchou of all people was talking of more than the usual one, two, three word sentences that is outside of tennis! This was one thing that Inui hadn't been able to gather. Who knew Tezuka could be such an interesting guy?

He even smiled! That was a cause of an apocalypse. Ryoma had to admit. He looked kind of – cute – like that.

ARGH! Bad thoughts!

But at least he treated her nicely than Fuji had. _No! Bad comparison! _

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned. Ryoma fought the urge to blush. Damn hormones.

"I'm fine. I have to get going. My mother wants me home. I'll see ya around," Ryoma casually said. She waved goodbye before taking off for home, this time not bothering to hide the blush adorning her cheeks.

She couldn't believe that she spent the day with Tezuka Kunimitsu that was something other than tennis. She was never gonna live this down.

Tezuka watched with a dreamy look on his face as 'Ryoko' ran off for home. He had a feeling that it was not the girl's real name but he went along with it. Maybe he'll find out later. Snapping out of his daydream, he checked his watch and realized that it was already 7:30. Perfect timing. With that, he walked home, a somewhat of a small smile on his face.

Should Inui have been spying; he would've jotted this down as a rare occurrence that would be the history of his note taking.

"How was your day dear?" his mother asked him as he entered.

"It was fine Mother," Tezuka answered with a small smile and went towards his room to get ready for the night.

-X-

Sakuno stared hard into Ryoma's face. Something was off, way off. It was bugging her. It then clicked a moment later.

Ryoma was infatuated!

That itself was a cause for some curious answers. With that she let out a small smirk. It took a while for Ryoma to notice it and cringe. Ryoma knew that look. Sakuno was up to something. He wondered what happened to the shy and naïve girl from a year ago? Oh, that's right, she corrupted her. Damn!

"Aren't you on cloud 9 today, Ry-o-ma-chan." Sakuno said. Ryoma scowled.

"Don't talk like that. You sound like Ryoga on the phone." Ryoma answered.

"So… Who is he? Do I know him?" Ryoma squirmed under the question. Sakuno could be evil when she wanted to be.

"I'm not telling."

"You know I'll find out sooner or later so you might as well tell me now." Ryoma sighed.

"Fine. I've been found out." Sakuno looked surprised.

"How and who?"

"An accident. I've been found out by the most perverted person!" Sakuno made an gesture that meant 'elaborate'. "It was Fuji-senpai."

"Ooh, that's bad. So, are you going with the 'play-along' theme or maybe the 'plot-then-torture' method?" Sakuno asked. Ryoma wondered where she got her ideas.

"Why are you giving me ideas?"

"Because that's what real friends are for!"

-X-

Fuji Syuusuke wasn't one to be jealous. Unless of course he was the one who was being jealous of. He never got jealous cause he knew he'd win in the end. But this… was a cause for a major concern.

Fuji never thought that one day he'd be jealous of… Tezuka! That was a cause for concern. He decided to take a walk to get out of the house, he just happened to stumble upon Ryoma who was also walking around but seemed to be waiting for someone outside a book store. He was about to approach the girl until Tezuka came out to speak to her. He never saw Ryoma blush that red before. And it was not because of him that he felt a little hostile towards Tezuka.

At first he thought Tezuka knew until he heard one of their conversations and realized that Tezuka called her 'Ryoko'. It was a smooth save by Ryoma. Fuji was relieved that he was the only one who knew about her 'secret' besides her parents. He'd get to the bottom of this. Ryoma was his. Tezuka wouldn't be a challenge, despite what he had seen today. He was sure of it…

Besides, if anyone, even Tezuka, interfered with his interests then there'd be hell to play. No one really wanted to mess with what Fuji Syuusuke claims is his. No one…

TBC-------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: And the triangle begins! Anyways I hope this was a better chapter than the third one. I had a draft of this already finished and was about to post it but I didn't like it so I rewrote this whole chapter! Anyways I like this one better than the other one I was going to mistakenly post. I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	5. Chapter 5

Switch

Response to annonymous reviewers:

Winter's Light: Thanks! Well, here's an update!

Seii-chan: Sakuno seems like a character that can be that evil! She fits a good one! And yes, Ryoga might appear in the story later... It'll be fun...

Gwynhafra: I also prefer the TezukaxRyoma but you're right, this is FujixRyoma so it'll stay that way... but adding a little of TezukaxRyoma is kind of fun...

Part 5

Ryoma dreaded the school day. No doubt she'd be blushing red all day every time she landed a look on Tezuka-buchou. She needed to get rid of that otherwise Fuji might say something. But… Now that she thought of it, she wanted Fuji off her back. No… she couldn't do that to Tezuka.

Damn!

Maybe Sakuno could help. After all, Sakuno was pretty good with coming up with excuses. Or better yet, ideas. Ryoma was not that creative in the – eliminating – method. Sakuno somehow was advanced in that category despite the fact it had only been a year since Ryoma had 'corrupted' her. She sighed. No use thinking about this. She had to get ready for school.

Downstairs, Nanako was helping Rinko prepare breakfast. Rinko was hoping Ryoma got up early so they could teach her how to cook, which they should've done even if she was posing as a boy, but not at the moment. Rinko, this time, remembered to cook Japanese breakfast for Ryoma. The girl could be demanding at times. Rinko was rather worried that Ryoma would be late for morning practice. She wanted her to quit the tennis team since it was already high school and surely someone would find out about the secret by now.

She sighed. Oh well, if everything ends up bad they could vouch for her saying she did enter as the right name. No one really said she couldn't. Rinko was happy that her, what you would call – dementedness – was passed on very nicely. She was waiting for the time Ryoma would actually find a boyfriend sometime. Surely by now…

Ryoma quickly ran downstairs, grabbing whatever seemed edible, she mumbled a goodbye and took off for the door. She was running late and she couldn't afford to miss or be late, the only time her mother actually remembers to cook Japanese breakfast, since she wasn't in the mood for running laps.

She didn't realize what was in front of her, only to run into something solid. She winched as she stepped back. She knew for sure she opened the door first. Taking a look, she noticed a school uniform. She nervously gulped. That wasn't good.

Looking further up, she locked eyes that were blue with amusement. _Crap!_

"Fuji-senpai?"

She swore that smile changed into a smirk.

-X-

Ryoma was nervous. Walking next to Fuji was like trying to not get caught. It was if she was walking on a field of landmines, as Fuji had the aura of sadism at the moment. Ryoma was sure she was correct as the tensai had sadism everyday. She knew because even Tezuka was afraid of him. And he confessed right in front of her yesterday. It was rather interesting to see Tezuka's point of view of everyone. She almost busted up laughing when he began talking about Momoshirou.

Enough thinking about that, she had to find a way to ditch Fuji. No matter how much of a challenge that'll be, she had to try. She should've stuck with Sakuno's idea of 'I'll help you hide the body!' type of idea.

"You're awfully quiet Ryoma-_kun_, are you disappointed that Momo didn't pick you up today?" Fuji spoke.

Ryoma thought she was imagining it, but could it be that she heard a tone of jealousy in his voice? She shook off that thought. _Fuji jealous? Yeah right…_

She had no idea how right she was.

Fuji unfortunately caught his slip up. He didn't mean to, it just slipped out. After all, if one knew him, he didn't like to share. He was very territorial and possessive. Everyone usually knew when to not mess with him. He glanced at her as he felt her give him a look. Saa… he should be careful from now on. He gave that off-hand smile and patted her head. It just earned him a death glare. What a cute look it was. They could afford to be late to morning practice. Tezuka can't argue with him. With a thought in mind he leaned in closely.

"Saa… Ryoma-chan, let's skip practice."

-X-

Tezuka was suspicious. There was no way that Fuji _and _Echizen to be late to practice or not show up at all. But Ryuzaki informed him that Echizen would be missing practice. She never mentioned Fuji. That was a major cause for concern. Tezuka did find it odd that Echizen had been missing a lot of practice. Surely nothing was troubling the young regular? He had to ask Echizen if he ever came around.

He had been noticing that Echizen hadn't arrived for morning practice for about four days. Sure the younger arrived during afternoon. But now he skipped morning mostly. It's surprising that Ryuzaki knew already beforehand. He had found it odd that Echizen was so into tennis when he had first met the freshman in junior high. Now it's as if in high school, he isn't showing any dedication of it. He had to talk to the youngest regular about it.

-X-

Ryoma grudgingly reported to Ryuzaki that she wouldn't be at practice or the whole school day. Fuji was very convincing. Of course after making a deal with the tensai that he wouldn't molest, fool, or trick her into doing anything for his own amusement she would consent. So basically who was more convincing?

Fuji still reigned in that category since Fuji was more cunning than he really let on. The devil himself would probably stay away from the tensai. Ryoma was doing her best to not get into certain situations that Fuji would plan in that smart head of his. She paid extra attention to anything he said and what he suggested incase of obvious or indirect plots of embarrassment that would involve her in anyway to do anything life-degrading.

Unfortunately for Ryoma, Fuji was not that oblivious in anything. He always had the plans planned ahead. Fuji also noted how Ryoma was always questionable on what they were going to do. He knew her little tactics to catch him. He humored her a little.

Although his mind couldn't get off the fact that Ryoma seemed to enjoy Tezuka's company more than his. It wouldn't leave his mind. That was why he suggested _ditching_ school for the time being. His sister was already informed and she was kind of happy for him. She told him that the winds were in his favor or something like that. Fuji often listened since it kind of crept him out that she was always accurate. It didn't really creep him out totally though. But he still couldn't help but be jealous of Tezuka, despite the fact that the captain didn't know who 'Ryoko' really was.

With that, Fuji pulled Ryoma closer ignoring the 'colorful language' of protest she supplied.

TBC-----------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Just to tell ya, I hate love triangles but they seem to make the story more intriguing. It makes any kind of story intriguing! Anyways that's all I have. I've in major writers block for this fic since I'm probably only updating three fics at once and others here and there. So don't be surprised if any of the future chapters take a while! Anyways, thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them. I really do even if I say the same line over and over again.

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	6. Chapter 6

Switch

Response to annonymous reviewers:

Seii-chan: There will be... In future chappies.

Sailor Saturn: Yeah, Tezuka out in the dust is also kind of my personal tick but I deal with it. I didn't know who else to use... Ah! Poor excuse! I'm glad you think it's good. I'll try to keep it up... if I can...

Part 6

Tezuka was getting rather suspicious. Not that it was in his interest, or that he didn't know that it should be in his interest, but Fuji _and _Ryoma had something going on. For some strange reason he didn't like it. Of course, he wouldn't admit that he was jealous, but he will in his subconscious. He quickly pushed those thoughts away. This was no time to think about them. He had to question Ryoma for being absent a lot for morning practice. Unfortunately for the fourth time that week, Ryoma didn't show up for morning practice. He was also informed that he wouldn't be here for the whole day.

-X-

Ryoma hated to admit it.

She really didn't like it at first but she was actually having fun. Who knew Fuji had good ideas? Ryoma knew Fuji already had good ideas, his sadism was attracting, as much as she would hate to admit it. But of course, it wasn't attracting if it was directed towards her. She had been subjected to it for a few years and it wasn't appealing, since she couldn't pay him back. Fuji was on her good side at the moment when he bought her an ice cream cone with four scoops of different flavored ice cream. She loved ice cream.

Ryoma was down to the last bite when she spotted the street courts. Well, since they had their rackets, they might as well. Finishing her ice cream, she grasped Fuji's hand and began to drag him towards the courts.

Fuji watched in amusement as Ryoma dragged him to the street courts. Surprisingly Ryoma hadn't been glaring or attempting to escape from him. Inside, Fuji was very happy. When his sister said the winds were in his favor, she wasn't kidding.

"Let's have a match, Fuji-senpai," Ryoma said. "Unless you're scared." She added a bit smugly.

Fuji was very amused. Who knew Ryoma had a sadistic side. He knew her statement had some underlying plot planted in there. He agreed to it anyways. He quickly got his racket and took off his uniform jacket. He glanced at her to notice she took her wig off and currently tied her hair into a ponytail loop.

"Wouldn't someone see?" Fuji asked. He was suspicious of her actions, even if he didn't voice it.

Ryoma shrugged. "They can't tell even with the uniform." Ryoma then looked towards him with a smirk on her face. "Jealous?"

Fuji just smiled as always, hugging Ryoma from behind and grasping her hand.

"How can I be jealous when I'm blackmailing you all to myself?"

Ryoma's eye twitched in annoyance. "Perv." She muttered.

-X-

Ryoma glared across the court. Fuji was being his annoying self as usual. Or maybe it was the fact that she was losing considerably. They placed bets on this game. Whoever wins gets to be, the appropriate term would be, the other's 'slave' for a day. And it didn't mean whatever remaining hours there was of the day, it meant the whole 24 hours. If it weren't finished then it'd be for another time. Fuji was smart, too smart. She was down 3-5. She needed to win the next four games in order to win. At the rate she was going, wasn't going to cut it unless she makes a great comeback.

The next hour, Ryoma stared horrified at the ball that landed on her side of the court. _Dammit! He tricked me! _She thought to herself. She didn't take into consideration that it was her fault. After all, she didn't want the tensai to play seriously, since Fuji demanded more if he did. _Crafty little- _She lost her train of thought as she felt a breath down her neck. _Crap! Crap! Crap! _She began to mentally curse whatever deity didn't like her.

"Looks like I win Ryoma-chan, you're mine for twenty-four hours," Fuji whispered in her ear. Ryoma sighed dejectedly. Completely surprising Fuji, she glared at the heavens and raised a fist.

"What did I ever do to you? You damn manipulative S.O.B.!"

Fuji stared amused before placing his hand over her fist. "Saa, Ryoma-chan, yelling isn't going to help." Ryoma glared at him before taking her hand back.

"Yeah? Says who? It helps me-"

"Ryoma-chan!" A voice called out before she could add more. Ryoma groaned in annoyance. _Not her, not her… _She chanted in her head. Fuji looked amused as Sakuno came running up to them. He was a bit jealous that Sakuno actually called Ryoma, Ryoma-chan. Fuji was left out on the fact that Sakuno knew Ryoma was a girl.

"What do you want now?" Ryoma asked exasperatedly as Sakuno approached them. The brown-haired girl pouted.

"I ditched the rest of the day to find out where you went. And I actually brought a good lunch for you and pseudo-boyfriend." Sakuno looked at Fuji. "Here I thought it'd be Tezuka-senpai. But I could always be wrong." She dropped the bentou on Ryoma's hands before grasping Fuji's hand and shaking it enthusiastically, completely forgetting that this was The Fuji Syuusuke that would ruin anybody. "I congratulate you on wooing Miss Demented and actually surviving. So, need help, blackmail, or any juicy information, I'm your source. Hurt her in any way, you'll be buried six feet under after being skinned alive or any form of slow torture, etc. Otherwise, you'll live to see another day." Sakuno said with a smile. It was creepy. But Fuji wasn't freaked out; instead, it was refreshing to him.

"I'll keep that in mind, Ryuzaki-chan." Fuji responded with a smile. _This girl is interesting. _He added silently. _It's always the quiet ones. _He mused. Then it actually hit him. Sakuno actually knew Ryoma was a girl. He did note that she said 'her' instead of 'him'. How many people actually knew?

TBC-----------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I decided to leave it there. I know these chapters are short but I'm trying to make it longer. Anyways I hope you guys are still enjoying the story! This story is on my lists of 'need to update quickly' since it's in high demand. Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	7. Chapter 7

Switch

Respone to annonymous reviews:

Seii-chan: Thanks! I hope this is a fast enough update!

Gwynhafra: That is coming soon! Here's an update!

Part 7

"Hah! I win again!" Sakuno cried out in joy as she put her last card down.

It probably wouldn't surprise you but currently, Sakuno and Ryoma were hanging out and playing Uno. Ryoma groaned at another loss. It wasn't possible. She lost the past few card games. They played and she lost all the games they played: Go Fish, BS, Crazy Eights, OG, Rummy, Old Maid, Kings Corners, BJ21, Poker, etc, and currently Uno.

"Tell me why I play cards with you again?" Ryoma asked.

"Because I'm your best friend in the whole world and you worship to my every whim?"

"In your dreams."

"You wish. Anyways, want to tell me why you're ditching Tezuka-senpai for Fuji-senpai?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Ease my curiosity please, Ry-o-ma-chan." Sakuno pleaded, latching onto her arm and gave her the pleading eyes that worked about 90 percent of the time.

"I haven't ditched anybody for anybody."

"Yes you did. Remember your date you had for four hours with Tezuka-senpai. And your exact words were "I thought he'd be boring but I'd actually want to go on another date". Remember?" Ryoma gave her a look.

"When did I say that?"

"When I saw you the next day."

"It's not ditching if I didn't remember it. Besides Syuusuke just earned himself back into my good books."

"Syuusuke? Now I know you like him. That's so cute! I'm going to fangirl on you!"

Sakuno glomped the unresisting Ryoma. It was bad timing when the door opened up. Ryoma groaned as she noticed who was at the door.

"Oh, please do continue, don't stop on my account."

Sakuno pulled away when she spotted the elder Echizen sibling. Ryoma growled in annoyance, picked up the deck of cards, and threw it at Ryoga. Ryoga, (un)fortunately, came yesterday afternoon to visit his 'darling Chibi-suke'. Ryoma wasn't too thrilled at the prospect. Since Ryoga came to glomp her too and asked a million questions she refused to answer.

"She's just fangirling on me. Now what do you want?" Ryoma responded harshly.

"That glare doesn't work Chibi-suke, it just makes you look cuter." Ryoma scowled at his response. Ryoga had a habit of flirting with her too. "Mother wants us down for dinner."

-X-

Fuji was happy. The elder sister could tell as she saw his positively happy face when he walked through the door last night. Yumiko wanted to know who was the girl that charmed her little brother and made him a bit less sadistic. She had taken into peeking in his room to find out but she couldn't find out anything. All she found were pictures of the freshman regular on the tennis team.

Then it hit her.

Was her little brother bi?

She wasn't against it per say, she had just been wondering. Although, she did notice that in the picture collection, there was another who was captured in her little brother's camera. It was a girl identical to the freshman regular. She wondered if Fuji was dating the girl. Either way, Yumiko had to agree that it was a done deal. She wanted to meet whoever of the two actually charmed her little brother.

-X-

It was school again. Ryoma couldn't afford to skip morning practice 'again' so she had gotten up early, or rather extra early to dump a bucket of cold water on Ryoga. She was threatened but didn't pay it any mind. It was just funny. Of course, Ryoga got back at her by doing the same procedure, except this time, it just made her late as she went chasing him around the house with yet another bucket of cold water.

Ryoma quickly rushed to school after changing school uniforms. She was lucky that they had an extra one. She began running to school not to be late for morning practice. She knew she probably was already but maybe she could pull off some charm and get off a bit on her 'punishment'. After all, Tezuka wouldn't be mean to 'Ryoko' now would he? Not that Tezuka had to know that they were one and the same.

She arrived immediately and saw that practice already started. Ooh, how she wanted to kill Ryoga. She quietly sneaked to the locker rooms only to be stopped.

"Oi, Ryoma!"

Ryoma quickly paused to turn around and face Coach Ryuzaki. She sighed in relief. At least she wasn't going to be completely punished.

"Late again?" Ryuzaki asked, although not in a threatening mood.

"Ryoga." Ryoma simply answered. Ryuzaki had heard stories about the adopted older brother and the younger sister. When something started, they take way too long to finish. Ryuzaki sighed.

"What was it this time, wet t-shirt or early morning wake-up calls?"

"Just for the hell of it."

"I've explained your lateness. If anyone asks, I just needed to talk to you." With that Ryuzaki went back to her office and left Ryoma to change.

Ryoma sighed in relief and went to change. She made her way to the courts only to be glomped by the hyperactive doubles player. She had to make sure that he didn't accidentally feel her chest. What she means is by hugging her and it either touched his arms or chest, whichever way Eiji decided to glomp her today. It just made her uncomfortable, but she couldn't just let her secret be found out.

Fuji was just a special case. Or in this term, 'accident'.

"Nya, Ochibi! What did Ryuzaki-san say to you?" Eiji said bouncing up and down. Ryoma wondered if she hit him with the racket, would he bounce off it too? Tempting idea, really…

"Something," Ryoma responded casually. Ryuzaki did say a few things.

"Ochibi!" Eiji whined. "Tell me! Tell me!"

Ryoma was a few seconds away from hitting him.

"Kikumaru! Twenty laps!" Tezuka to the rescue!

Of course, he was only her hero for about a few seconds when his tall shadow loomed over her. _Crap! _She'd been saying the word since Fuji found out. She blamed Fuji.

"Echizen. I need to talk to you."

With that, Ryoma followed the captain unaware of jealous blue eyes watching them.

TBC------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: This is probably like another filler chapter! I'm getting to the main parts soon! Anyways, I really appreciate your reviews! Thanks for reviewing!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	8. Chapter 8

Switch

Response to anonymous reviewers:

khmer angel: I will! I hope this was fast enough!

Part 8

Ryoma couldn't pay attention in class all day. Tezuka's talk with her was distracting. Apparently she had almost gotten detention. _Damn Tezuka and his distracting ways. _She thought sourly. Tezuka gave her the lecture of skipping practice. She remembered one time in junior high that Momo skipped only two days worth of practice and had to run about 100 laps. She had to do it too since she was late that day. She never did forgive him for that. He was taking out the problem on someone else. She just happened to be the unfortunate victim that passed by.

"Echizen! Do number 5 on the board." The teacher said to him. Ryoma was grateful that it was English. Looking at the book, luckily they haven't changed pages; she went up there and immediately wrote down the answer without having to think. It was so easy. The class gaped in astonishment along with the teacher, who was sure he could catch her off guard since she looked like she was in her own little world. He laughed sheepishly. "Nice work, Echizen."

"Sensei has good pronunciation." She told the teacher in English. With that she sat back down and rested her head on her arms. She could still hear what was going on. English was easy anyway. Living in the states for about ten plus years, English, or rather American English, should be familiar. There is a difference.

She yawned softly. It was going to be a long period.

-X-

Afternoon practice was hell!

At least Ryoma thought so. Too bad Tezuka wasn't so lenient on her that afternoon. She had to run about fifty laps, or was it more? She couldn't remember. That was pushed out of her mind the second Fuji approached her after practice. Although, she was rather curious as to whom Fuji smirked at ways behind her. Before she could actually take a look, Fuji steered her towards the exit.

She'll figure it out later. Now she just needed to come up with an excuse to avoid being in Fuji's clutches for the next few hours.

They were walking home, or rather Fuji was escorting her to _his _house. Apparently Fuji was activating the deal they had. His excuse was that his sister wanted to see her. Ryoma thought the sister was scarier than Fuji was. Yuuta was the only sane one and tolerable of the Fuji siblings. Since the sister was older, Ryoma figured Fuji learned everything from her.

Scary.

Fuji had a hard time planning this out. His sister had asked the impossible a few days ago if she could meet Ryoma. He did wonder how Yumiko was able to find out. She probably sniffed through his stuff again. That's how his sister was.

Although, he hoped she hadn't managed to find his 'private' collection. He mentally sighed. Oh, if only he could see the look on his sister's face.

"GYAH!"

Fuji snapped out of his daze at the undignified yell. He glanced at a few feet behind him to notice Ryoma being glomped by some guy. The people passing by had chills down their spine and quickly high-tailed it from the scene. Fuji was rather curious as to who would dare touch _his _Ryoma-chan, in front of him no less.

"Oi, Chibi-suke, you were supposed to go home. Kaa-san was really worried. You're skipping her lessons on proper etiquette and integrating." Ryoma growled at the voice. She wondered why Ryoga was still alive.

"Keep it up and I'll make sure you lose your arm." Ryoma retaliated.

"Chibi-suke, that's not nice, threatening the messenger. I feel so sorry for the guy that ever thinks of marrying you."

"Aniki…" Ryoma pulled out a hair stick and began stabbing his arm. Ryoga quickly let go rubbing his red arm. His amused eyes stared into glaring ones.

"Luckily you didn't have a knife on you like the old days. I'd probably be bleeding to death, knowing you." Ryoga stated smugly. Ryoma quickly covered his mouth incase someone overheard. People were such gossipers or possible blackmailers, including one that was currently doing it.

"Listen, I have to go. Tell Kaa-san that I'll tell her details later."

Ryoma let go and grabbed Fuji's hand. She sprinted down the street with the latter following. Ryoga stared at their retreating backs. He was rather curious as to who the other person was. He was sure it was a boy. The boy looked familiar too. Ryoga was sure he'd seen that person before. _Oh well, worse things have happened. _He thought to himself. He hoped the boy didn't take advantage of his little sister, older brothers and their sister-complex. He better get home so he could tell Rinko of the news. He'd never let Ryoma live this down.

-X-

Ryoma slowed down about half a mile ahead. She sighed in relief that she avoided big brother with a sister-complex. Even if it was bothersome, she was happy about it. Now she just hoped Fuji didn't hear about the 'knife' comment. She turned to face him.

"Sorry about that. It was just Ryoga. He's a pain in the ass brother sometimes," Ryoma explained. She noticed he had a brief expression of relief. She shook it off as her imagination. "So why am I going over to your house again?" Ryoma had been dying to ask that question.

"You'll find out when we get there," was Fuji's cryptic response along with the damn smile. Ryoma wished she could deck him right then and there but refrained from doing so. She 'hmphed' before turning away and began walking to their destination. She somehow knew where they were going since Sakuno was kind enough to give her Fuji's address, why she remembered it is still bothering her. Fuji silently followed the fuming girl to his place. How she knew the way, he didn't know but he had suspected something along the lines beginning with 'Sakuno'. After all, Sakuno was informed of everything and he wouldn't be surprised that Ryoma would have it.

They finally made it to the Fuji residence. Ryoma hid behind her vertically gifted psuedo-boyfriend. She sensed something that wasn't going to be good for her behind the door. Or maybe it was just paranoia based on instinct she had developed during her younger years? She clasped the hair stick in her pocket just in case. She'd warn Fuji but this was his place. Maybe she should stop with this.

The door opened revealing a woman. Ryoma assumed her to be Fuji's sister since she looked like she was in her twenties.

"Nee-san." Fuji greeted. Ryoma was correct.

"Syuusuke, who's this?" she asked as she let them in her eyes glancing at Ryoma.

"Ah, this is the freshman regular at the club. Echizen, Ryoma, Yumiko." Fuji introduced them.

Ryoma gave a silent nod but looked atypical as Yumiko looked at her weirdly. Of course, she was rather surprised when she suddenly felt a hand squeezing her breast. Fuji looked on surprised as he watched his sister's actions. He felt kind of jealous.

"Fuji-san, I would appreciate it if you didn't do that," Ryoma stated softly with annoyance rippling off her.

It took her a few seconds to realize that she disguised herself as a boy so how did she know? Did Fuji tell her? No, because Fuji looked shocked.

"You're cute Echizen-chan, call me Yumiko." Yumiko said before turning to face Fuji. "Why didn't you tell me they were one and the same?"

"I thought you'd be perceptive of that," Fuji said with his smile.

Damn Fuji siblings. Ryoma wondered how Yuuta was related to them.

"Ah, Syuusuke, Yuuta will be coming home tonight."

Speak of the devil.

-X-

Yuuta found it weird as he saw an extra pair of shoes at the front door. _A guest? _He thought to himself. As much as he loathed admitting it, he wanted to spend some quality time with his older brother and sister, his sister more than his brother. After all, he was too sadistic for his tastes. At least Yumiko was calm when he was around. He casually walked to the kitchen where he heard voices.

"Tadaima," he said. The three stopped conversing to face him. He was rather shocked when his eyes landed on the guest. "Echizen?" he said.

"Okaeri, Yuuta. Nee-san invited Ryoma-chan over. Hope you don't mind," Fuji told his otouto.

_Eh? _"Since when did you have long hair?" Yuuta asked as he noticed that Ryoma didn't have the boy cut style. It didn't occur to him that maybe the tennis player let it grow since they last saw each other.

Ryoma sighed. She knew it would come to this. Although, she was rather skeptical and hoping that Yuuta wouldn't notice the difference in her even if the evidence were right in front of his face. It worked with Fuji. She froze up as she felt the similar welcome from Yumiko. His eye twitched.

"Yumiko-san, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop doing that," Ryoma stated. Although it wasn't enough to hurt her, it was embarrassing. If Yumiko was a guy, she would've broken her fingers already. Unfortunately, her words were unheeded.

"Didn't you notice Yuuta? Echizen-chan is a girl." Yumiko answered his silent question as she was poking at the obvious breasts sticking out with the school uniform.

"Oh," was all Yuuta could mutter before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he gracelessly fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Do you think we overdid it?" Fuji asked as he stared at his brother's unconscious form.

"Maybe it was too soon?" Yumiko said.

"Yumiko-san, I'm sure you're worried but… Can you get your hands off my chest!"

TBC-------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I thought it'd be perfect to end there. I'm on major writers block! I don't like it! Anyways, I'm still thinking of a way to end this. Any suggestions are welcome! Anyways, thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate them!

Review! NO Flames! C+C accepted.


	9. Chapter 9

Switch 

Part 9

Ryoma fumed as she walked down the streets in the busy part of town. The Fuji siblings were all perverts. She hated the reaction she got as soon as Yuuta woke up from his two-hour coma.

Flashback-----------

The Fuji siblings rushed to their youngest and deposited him on the couch. They hovered over him for the majority of time, until they decided to prepare the food they were going to eat. They instructed Ryoma to watch over Yuuta until he woke up. Ryoma did that, as she trusted that Fuji wouldn't do anything to spice up the meal.

She sat there for thirty boring minutes, well not completely as she was trying to calculate throwing Horio from the third floor and the probability of it. Although she preferred chemistry, physics was also a plus. Ryoma noticed that Yuuta began to stir. She was about to get one of the others until Yuuta slowly opened his eyes. She hovered over him to see if he was going to pass out again.

Yuuta slowly opened his eyes and blinked them back into focus. There was someone standing over him. But his mind didn't concentrate on that. He had the weirdest dream. He came to visit his sister and brother when they pointed out that Echizen was a girl. Of course, it was a weird dream so he didn't think much of it.

"Oi, you still out?"

His eyes snapped open and stared in horror above him. _It was true… It wasn't a dream! _He thought panicky. He gulped as he stared nervously at Echizen. His eyes drifted to her chest area to notice that the white shirt had the top button loose showing some cleavage.

"GYAH!" He yelled before sitting up and scooting to the corner. He stared fearfully at the indifferent face. She must've noticed because she glared at him.

"Perv." She accused him before leaving him to his own devices.

End Flashback----------

Yuuta really couldn't believe that he'd been beaten by a girl, along with probably half of the guys in the region that she could play against.

That took a lot of convincing for Yuuta not to tell the whole world that Echizen Ryoma _is _a girl! Still, it didn't give him an excuse to look down her shirt. Although it was probably her fault anyway since she undid the first button because it was warm inside the place. She slowed down her pace. No use in getting too angry at something that already happened. She glanced up and noticed she stopped in front of an ice cream parlor. Taking out her cell, she called Ryoga to come pick her up.

-X-

Ryoga casually twirled the tennis racket in his hand. It was boring staying at the family residence while they were all out. His mother was at work, his father at the temple, Nanako at college, and Ryoma…

Maybe he'd go bug Ryoma. With that thought in mind, he got up and began walking towards the school. It was afternoon practice so he'd be able to start something. Oh, and probably see if that _boy _he saw her with a few days ago was worth her time. He wouldn't be a good older brother if he didn't check on his sister every so often. He had a feeling Ryoma was hiding something from the family. Besides it was close to the end of afternoon practice. He could make the excuse that he was coming to pick her up.

Finding the school, Ryoga took time to try and find the tennis courts. No one knew who he was and there was hardly anyone milling about. He finally found the tennis courts after following a familiar face. Sakuno was hard to miss. He decided to watch in the background while that same wily reporter and his partner were talking about the _intense _game. He glanced around at the audience to recognize the 'cheering squad', the regulars, and the annoying boisterous girl. He wondered why Ryoma hadn't shut her up yet.

Ryoga decided it was best he stay out of sight incase that reporter catches him. He heard from Ryoma that he was a major fan of their father. But they probably hadn't heard about him yet so it seemed okay. Ryoga still figured better safe than sorry. Unfortunately, he felt himself being tacked down. He growled in annoyance until he spotted the culprit. He sat up using his elbows as support to hold himself up. He glared softly at his sister straddling his waist.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma asked seriously. Ryoga just shrugged.

"I don't know. I think my mind just dragged me here for no apparent reason." Ryoga answered.

"Che. Baka oyaji refused a game with you?"

"He's too caught up in that babe magazine of his. And plus, he's at the temple."

"You should've tried college."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Before Ryoma could answer, they both shut their eyes as they saw the flash of a camera. They both looked around to spot Sakuno holding a digital camera. Of course, it would seem innocent, but the Echizen siblings knew better, especially when she gave them a wink and thumbs up.

"Incest on camera! Hey, you two think you could pose another?" Sakuno said setting the camera back up.

"Sakuno, if you don't delete that picture this instant-"

"Oh, I'm out of room. Damn, I was hoping for another one."

"Sakuno-"

"Wait right there, I'll get another disk."

The brother and sister just stared at her retreating form. They were totally lost. Of course, it did occur to them what Sakuno had just done. Ryoma growled in annoyance. She got off Ryoga and opted to lay her head on his stomach. They decided to sit in silence.

-X-

Tezuka (A/N: You all thought I forgot about him.) noticed the absence of a regular. He quickly scanned the courts to see that Ryoma had gone. It was a usual habit but inexcusable. He decided to look for the guilty regular. He didn't notice the other body following.

-X-

Poke.

Ryoma swatted the offending finger away.

Poke.

She growled before slapping it away.

Poke.

She got it and bended it backwards.

"Itai! Chibi-suke! That hurts." Ryoga complained.

"Then stop poking me." Ryoma answered.

"Chibi-suke, I'm bored."

"Amuse yourself."

"I just was till you retaliated."

Silence. Ryoga poked her again with two broken tree branches he found in his vicinity. She peeked on eye open and trained it on his amused face.

"You know you want to." Ryoga taunted.

"Yadda." She refused. "I don't want to fight you today." The request was ignored.

Ryoma managed to grab one branch and elbow her brother on the ribs. She quickly got up and in a defensive stance, holding the branch as if it was a knife. Ryoga just smirked and stood up, preparing to defend. He knew she always attacked first. As he predicted, she charged and made a swipe at his face. He moved to block but he didn't take note of a foot connecting at his midsection. He stumbled a bit from the pain.

Ryoma was a really good fighter back in the states since some incident had happened one time. She had to protect herself incase of any mishaps. She'd gotten a bit rusty, Ryoga analyzed. Usually Ryoma would knock him at least ten steps.

"Oi, Chibi-suke, you've gotten rusty." Ryoga pointed out.

"You're not worth it." Ryoma retorted.

Ryoga took the initiative and swiped at her face. Ryoma glided backwards in time and was able to dodge a few more attacks. Ryoga had a few tricks up his sleeve. As he got close enough, he tackled her to the ground. He threw her stick away and aimed his at her.

"I win Chibi-suke."

"Cheap shot."

Ryoga pouted. "I'd like a nice comment once in a while you know."

"Alright," with that said Ryoma surprisingly rolled them over to where she was now pinning him down. "You lose."

"Chibi-suke!"

"What is going on here?!"

The siblings immediately stood up to come face with Ryuzaki who had Tezuka and Fuji watching from behind, although quite a distance. She glared at the both of them, as they looked shamed at the ground. Ryuzaki sighed.

"I can't believe this is how I find you two. Ryoma, your mother is going to be disappointed that you're fighting again." Ryuzaki said.

"Ryuzaki-san, can I file assault charges?" Ryoma asked with a serious disposition. She looked at her in astonishment. "He started it." _Try and get out of this. _Ryoma added silently.

_Crafty little… _Ryoga stopped that train of thought. He had to get out of here before it got any worse. "Ah, Ryuzaki-san, sorry for the trouble. I won't bother her if she's in your care. I'll just bug Oyaji. Ja ne." Ryoga took hurried steps to leave. Ryoma didn't want to accept it. She dug in her pockets only to find them empty.

"Hora." Ryoma caught the offered tennis ball from Ryuzaki. She had a smile on her face. "Don't miss." Ryoma gave her a smirk.

She threw it once in the air and caught it. Then she threw. The occupants watched as it sailed through the air and landed smack dab on the back of Ryoga's head. It made him stop.

"Chibi-suke! That's not fair!"

TBC-------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: There's part 9. I still have no clue how to end this. This is just like a filler chapter. Anyways I hope it turns out right later. Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	10. Chapter 10

Switch

Response to annoynmous reviewers:

llimecandy: Thanks! I'm glad you like!

Winter's Light: Ryoga did slip up, you'll find out about the reactions later.

Part 10

"FIGHTING?!" Rinko yelled at her two children. Ryoga and Ryoma flinched. She just sighed then turned her attention to Ryuzaki who was explaining the situation. "I'm sorry for their actions. You've done so much for us. Both of you leave." She commanded. They both listened and stepped outside. They were unaware to two pairs of eyes watching them from a distance.

"I told you," Ryoma said.

"You took the bait." Ryoga argued, although not a good one.

"You should've taken college."

"Must be your time of month."

"It doesn't matter if I do. I'm just worse."

"You're being worse."

"I'm milliseconds away from throwing you out the window of the _third _story."

"You're rusty Chibi-suke. I think you've dulled a lot."

"Why you good-for-nothing-"

"Uh-uh, little _ladies _shouldn't be talking that way."

"Little?! I'll show you little!"

Ryoma retaliated by kicking his shin then giving him a good punch in the nose. Then she tripped him, to make him fall on his back. Ryoga clutched his bleeding nose. Ryoma smirked in triumph. Her arms crossed over her chest, she looked down at him.

"Who's little now?"

It was then that the door opened and came the frantic voice of Rinko. "Oh my god, Ryoga! What happened?" she exclaimed kneeling next to him.

"Okaa-san, you hit him with the door." Ryoma responded. Ryoga was about to say 'liar' but refrained from doing so. It would only cause them more trouble.

"Mou, you should be more careful! I could've hit your head! You'll make me feel guilty." Rinko said. Ryoma stifled a laugh. Ryoga sent her a glare as soon as he got his nosebleed under control. It was his turn to be amused when Rinko hit Ryoma over the head. "You, be careful too young lady! What if someone found out?!"

"Kaa-san, no one's going to find out!" Ryoga grinned and leaned down towards her.

"Oh? Kaa-san, I heard some very interesting news from Sakuno-chan." Ryoma gave him a glare. "Seems like your young lady has a _boyfriend._" He finished. Rinko turned her attention to her youngest.

"Why didn't you tell me, Ryoma-chan? I need to teach you to be lady-like. Tennis is too much. You've been hanging around boys a lot. You need to hang out with other girls your age besides Sakuno-chan."

"Yeah, an amazement that he's still around. Maybe it's because of the pretty face," Ryoga poked her forehead, "and the _nice _package underneath this." Ryoga began poking her breasts. Ryoma glared and gripped his finger in at tight grip. She growled in annoyance while punching him in the stomach. "Kaa-san, see how mean she is?"

"Don't ever do that! Pervert!" Ryoma accused him.

"You did deserve that one Ryoga." Rinko replied nonchalantly. "Oh, you two go in and apologize to Sumire-san now!" Her attitude turned to a 180. The Echizen siblings saluted before going in to do as they're told.

Rinko sighed. It was going to be hard breaking Ryoma out of a tomboy. It didn't help that she didn't know who the mystery boyfriend was. The most logical reason would be that it was someone not from the school since the whole school would've known by now and they would've gotten a call from the headmaster. But someone could be blackmailing her little girl. Her eye twitched at the possibility. Her little girl could get out of it. Ryoma did come up with interesting things to threaten Nanjirou with in the past few years. She could get out of it. Maybe it was just taking a little bit of time.

"You should do it Chibi-suke. See how many heads you turn or if they even realize it." Rinko snapped out of her thoughts and Ryoga and Ryoma exited. She saw that Ryoga was holding the wig provided for Ryoma's hair to be short. They had only bought it because Ryoma didn't want to cut it. It probably would've been so much easier.

"Shut up Ryoga! I'm going to make sure you're thrown out of this third story window if you don't stop it! Ow-" Ryoma stopped her rant as her mother grabbed her ear.

"Okaa-san!" Ryoga whined as she did the same.

"You two are going to be the end of me. Fighting, cross-dressing… I'm really stressed! I should've never agreed to this. If you two don't stop fighting I'm taking the offer to throw you both off a cliff!" She said dragging them down the hall. She passed the side hall that hid a couple of shadows that saw the whole thing.

-X-

Tezuka couldn't believe what he had seen. His expression didn't show it, but it invaded his thoughts like the plague.

Echizen Ryoma _is _a girl. This was just a shock not realizing that when the elder Echizen sibling actually said Ryoma was a girl when they were caught fighting. He was just stunned at the sight that he didn't took to realizing what was being passed.

He hid his shock as he turned to Fuji, who didn't look surprised but worried. He came to a conclusion that Fuji had already known this piece of information. Obviously it was probably only Fuji that knew. How long?

Tezuka thought that he'd seen Ryoma before like that. He then recalled those four hours of the day he spent with 'Ryoko'. Ryoma _is _Ryoko. Of course, it probably made sense. He decided to keep it to himself. Since it has been kept as a secret, it wasn't his business to tell. He wouldn't anyway with that threatening aura Fuji was giving off right next to him. He wasn't like that anyways.

He probably should've seen all the signs. The suspicious 'once-a-month' week of absence, Fuji's obvious attraction. He knew Fuji would've been able to tell just by that alone. He sighed. Might as well not ask. It was obvious that this was supposed to be a secret. He was sure Ryoma would tell them when she was ready. He glanced at Fuji briefly, giving him a nod. Fuji understood and they went back to the courts.

It was later that they found out, Ryoma was banned from tennis practice for two months.

-X-

"Kaa-san!" Ryoma argued.

"No, you're not to play tennis for two months. You are to come straight home and I will give you lessons on becoming a proper lady," Rinko argued back. "As of today, you are no longer registered as a boy. I arranged everything with the headmaster and told him everything."

"But-"

"No 'buts' Ryoma. I allowed you to wear the boys' uniform, convinced the headmaster to keep you in the boys' tennis team, and Sakuno has been transferred to your class. Now go to your room. Drag Ryoga if you're in need of company."

Nanjirou watched as his dejected daughter grasped Ryoga's wrist and dragged him up the stairs to her room with her. He knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. He sighed. He knew that he probably should've argued but he knew he couldn't. Rinko's word was final and there was nothing that could be done. She gave the tone of voice that says 'don't argue'. Nanjirou hoped that Ryoga could convince Ryoma to agree with this.

In Ryoma's room, Ryoga stood by the locked door, staring at his little sister on the bed cradling Karupin. Ryoga understood Rinko's reasoning with this situation. Should they continue to let Ryoma play the charade, it was going to be harder for her later on. After all, Ryoma had to wake up extra early to dress up and make it look believable. Ryoga too could tell how hard it was becoming.

Ryoga walked over to sit by his sister. He hugged her from behind noting how she tensed but soon relaxed. He entangled his hands with hers. Ryoma just accepted it returning the grip.

"Ne, Chibi-suke, you should see kaa-san's view on this. She is making it easier on you. She finds it best if you have it out in the open. Unless you wanted to continue being blackmailed by your boyfriend." Ryoga said with a grin. Oh he knew who it was. He just didn't want to voice it out since Ryoma looked like she was enjoying herself. "If you want, I could shadow you at school tomorrow. After all, those fangirls of your former teammates would be jealous of you now."

"You would?" Ryoma asked turning to look at him with those _adorable _eyes. Ryoga mentally grimaced. She looked so vulnerable like that. If only they were friends instead of siblings. He gave her a smile. He was officially adopted.

"Of course, I have to protect my _Chibi-suke _from the horrors of high school." He saw tears about to fall from her eyes. "Aw, don't make that face, it pains my broken heart to see you cry." She sniffed before glaring.

"Pervert, we're officially related now." She stated letting Karupin down on the bed.

"On paper, but who says we are?" Ryoga countered, lifting her chin to face him. Their faces are a couple inches apart.

"Kiss me and I'm filing for sexual harassment."

Ryoga growled before grinning. Ryoma didn't like it. "Fine, I'll make you forget the _other _guy." A few seconds later, Ryoma was wriggling and laughing as Ryoga tickled her to death. "Give up yet Chibi-suke?"

"F-Fine. I g-give!" she said in between laughs. She panted hard trying to get her breath back. Ryoga just smirked in triumph.

"Forget him yet, Chibi-suke?"

"Not in your life."

Ryoga 'hmph-ed', "Fine, as for my payment, I demand you let me sleep with you." Before Ryoma could argue, Ryoga plopped down next to her and cuddled up to her. "Oyasumi Chibi-suke." Ryoma just signed and gave up. No use arguing.

Outside, Nanjirou and Rinko smiled. They heard the whole interaction. Of course, Nanjirou just got a wicked idea. He wrapped an arm around Rinko and grasped her hand brining it to his lips and kissed it.

"How about we take advantage of this night, my beloved?" He said with a certain leer in his eyes. Rinko smiled leaning closer till their lips were inches apart.

"Can't, work tomorrow." She said before pulling away. She paused in her walk towards the room. "Although sleeping together isn't such a bad idea."

With that, Nanjirou chased her to their room.

TBC----------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Chapter 10! That took some time. Anyways, I hope this is progressing farther. I'm going to be putting in more FujiRyo scenes since I wish to finish this fic. But it'll still be a while. Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	11. Chapter 11

Switch

Response to annonymous reviewers:

jeri79: Yes I know! I was contemplating whether to make this TezuRyo but I've already written one that I decided on FujiRyo. I'll probably do another one with TezuRyo instead.

bluesilversoul: Thanks!

desert anbu: I did again! Ah, I have to watch out for that. I'll get around to fixing it. Thanks for telling me!

Winter's Light: Haha! He did!

Gwynhafra: Thanks!

Part 11

Ryoma hid behind Ryoga as they entered the property of Seishun High. Ryoga sighed at Ryoma's plot to be invisible. This morning Ryoma was nervous so Ryoga had to calm her down before they got to the school. Ryoma still wore the boys' uniform, just with the obvious assets of hers and her long hair in a ponytail loop. She looked like a girl even more so.

"C'mon Chibi-suke, the class is about to start." Ryoga stated and held his little sister's hand all the way to her class 1-3. All remaining spectators stared trying to contemplate what was going on. They were told to wait outside so the homeroom teacher could re-introduce her again. Sakuno too. She stood their giving Ryoma some reassurance.

"It'll be okay Ryoma. Horio and Tomoka are just going to get a… shock of their lives. Besides, wouldn't you want to see the tennis club's faces when they realized that a girl beat them?" Sakuno said taking great pleasure at the image.

"Horio and Tomoka would blurt it out before then," Ryoma argued.

"Don't worry, Ryoga and I will kidnap them for the time being. I'll make sure the teacher gives them cleaning duty and that they don't go anywhere for lunch."

"C'mon, you two they're waiting." Ryoga said pushing them through the doors.

It was silent.

-X-

Afternoon practice arrived. Ryoga and Sakuno did as promised by kidnapping Horio and Tomoka. They're probably bound somewhere in the janitor's closet by now. Ryoma waited patiently for Ryuzaki to exit the office and break the news to everyone. Ryoma was hoping Sakuno would come along with Ryoga. She wanted to get this over with and sleep.

A few minutes later, they came through the door. Her glare never wavered. Ryoga and Sakuno took a step back.

"What took you so long?" She asked angrily. She was pissed and she was making sure they knew it.

"We had to ask your _boyfriend _on how to dispose of the bodies." Sakuno casually answered while emphasizing 'boyfriend'. Ryoma growled in annoyance. _How dare they drag Fuji into this, _she thought sourly.

"We figured it would be beneficial if he knew about this. Since he and the captain already knew," Ryoga pointed out. Ryoma froze at that.

"What are you talking about?" Ryoma asked suspiciously.

"We were caught yesterday." Ryoma sighed. _I know. I guess it can't be helped. _

"Fine, lets go."

-X-

Ryoma adverted her gaze at the silence. It was deafening and awkward. She knew it was a big surprise especially for the regulars excluding her boyfriend and Tezuka. Tezuka was surprisingly calm with this. He had spoken to her privately during lunch. He told her it was okay if she wanted to still be in the boys' tennis team since he knew that the girls' tennis team was kind of, for the lack of a better term, lacking talent.

The 'Ii data' along with the scratching of pencil on paper broke the silence. She then counted to three.

_1… 2… 3… _

"USO!" came the loud cry of disbelieving eyes. It was obvious. Her 'assets' were out there. She blamed Inui for making her drink milk. She blamed the milk. She looked irritated at their response. It was unfortunately her time of month.

"What, never seen a girl before!? Unless you plan on looking like you have flies in your mouth, I suggest you stop looking at me like that this instant!" She yelled at them, steam coming out of her ears at her obvious anger. They still didn't listen. "Close your mouths before I sew them together for you!" It wasn't happening any time soon. "Sakuno, thread and needle!" she demanded.

"Yes ma'am." Sakuno said already prepared with thread and needle. Before it reached Ryoma, it was snatched out of her hands. Sakuno looked to her grandmother who was holding it. She cringed. Ryoma too looked in their direction and realized that they would be in trouble. It wasn't that surprising.

"After school hours. I don't permit violent threats being carried out during practice." Ryuzaki said handing the needle and thread to Ryoga. He shrugged and deposited it in the trash a foot away from him. It was then that the boys realized that the threat was going to be carried out and immediately composed them-selves. "See? It worked without you having to do anything. Now I don't have to report you."

Ryoma hmph-ed before walking off, waving 'bye'. "I have to go. Kaa-san wants me home for some reason." Ryoma stated while Ryoga caught up to her.

When they were out of sight, the tennis club began gossiping. Ryuzaki sighed. This was more of a gossip club than an actual tennis club. Sakuno rolled her eyes at the commotion. She wasn't surprised to find out that Tezuka and Fuji, plus Inui, not participating in the conversation. At least Oishi was trying to get them to stop.

"Everyone thirty laps!" Tezuka commanded. He figured they were wasting time with this bit of news. Surprising as it was, they were there to play tennis not gossip about someone's life.

Sakuno, at the moment, thought of something.

Weren't they forgetting something?

-X-

Ryoma grimaced. She tugged on the flimsy material adorning her waist. It was foreign clothing called a _skirt. _Rinko insisted she wear that while they go shopping. Nanako was accompanying them while Nanjirou, who was forced to come, and Ryoga, who was dragged along, carried their purchases. It was a typical shopping experience.

Ryoma hated being her mother's dress-up doll. At least Nanako was there to pacify her mother's eccentric-ness. She looked towards her father and brother; she kind of felt sorry for them, more for Ryoga than Nanjirou. Although, she was a few seconds away from throwing Ryoga in a trash bin. Despite they are in fact adoptive brother and sister, he still didn't let the habit go of _flirting _with her. She knew it was just to annoy her. Oh, and probably chase away potential solicitors, proposals and the like. After all, Ryoma did find it disturbing to have people staring at you, more likely at your chest than anything else. She sighed.

Shopping was the bane of her existence.

Well, only one of it.

-X-

Ryoma's eye twitched.

It had been a good weekend, for the most part. Now it was the start of school again. She was not happy to find a grinning Ryoga at her door holding up a girls' uniform. Ryoma didn't like it for how much a girl would show. She quickly dodged her brother and ran downstairs.

"Kaa-san!" She yelled out. Rinko came out from the kitchen. She took the day off and tossed Nanjirou out to go job hunting.

"Ryoma-chan, you don't have to yell out loud." Rinko said.

"I thought you said I could still wear the boys' uniform!" she exclaimed. No way was she wearing the skirt. The school didn't allow them to wear leggings. You can see why.

"Of course you can, we were just giving you an alternative." Rinko calmly dispelled her daughter's qualms. Ryoma sighed in relief. Ryoga just probably did that on purpose. She growled in annoyance before stomping up the stairs to give Ryoga a good _shove _in the right direction. Then she would change for school to meet the rest of the populace. She was sure by now that they knew already her 'dirty little secret'.

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: What you've all been waiting for! Everybody now knows, except for the other tennis teams. They'll find out later. I've been thinking how it should be found out. Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	12. Chapter 12

Switch

Response to annonymous reviewers:

Gwynhafra: You'll find out!

GwangFei: Ne, You'll find out in future chapters!

Winter's Light: I was thinking of drawing that! When I get it finished I'll tell you!

Part 12

It was another weekend. The Seigaku regulars, including Ryoma even if she wasn't part of the regulars, decided to go spend a weekend together. Luckily, this time, it wasn't a challenge that required them to be in a competition against each other to not drink Inui's newly invented juice. They didn't know whether if it was a nice day or Ryoma's _very _convincing threat.

Ryoma still acted the same around them. She kept quiet and didn't really care about the outside world unless it was pertaining to her. That is when they are wary of her. The only people she was polite to would be Tezuka – of course -, Oishi, Kawamura, and Kaidou. They treated her normally. The other four, Momo, Eiji, Inui, and Fuji, were really grating on her nerves, Inui especially. The data man had been commenting on her habits and stated that she should be more like a girl: the skirt, the talk, and the looks.

She had decided on wearing blue jeans and a black fit shirt. It showed her figure decently. She had refused to touch the bags of clothes she had gotten last weekend, except maybe for the shirts and few pants. The bothersome team asked her about wearing a skirt like every other girl. She had refused to answer seeing as how they should know.

Ryoma, having enough of their inputs, decided to walk faster and hurry it up to whatever place they were going to. When she stood in front of the pool hall, she recognized the place. Ryoga always took her out here to play pool when he was bored at home. That was until they encountered Kevin Smith, who came by and wanted to stay in Japan for a while, and he joined their crew.

Kevin Smith had changed. He was taller, of course, he still had the blond hair and blue eyes but his attitude was a little better. Kevin Smith had known Ryoma had been a girl all along including during the American vs. Japan tournament when they were twelve. Luckily he hadn't blurted it out to the whole world. But Ryoma didn't like how he and Ryoga were alternating in being her boyfriend in public and the occasional gropes here and there. She hoped they weren't there today.

Ryoma waited until the eight caught up with her and they entered. This was a different pool hall than when they played when they were in junior high. This one was more dangerous, but the workers knew her here.

"Oi, Ryoma! Here to play?" the woman at the front called to her. Ryoma and the rest turned their heads to her.

"Kaori," Ryoma greeted. Kaori came out from behind the counter and sauntered to Ryoma's side. She slung an arm around her shoulder. She leaned intimately close, but Ryoma didn't pull away.

"So, Ryoma-chan, considered my offer?" she asked huskily.

"No, Kaori, I'm not into threesomes. Satoshi minds if you hang on me like this. I'm afraid he'd poison my drink one of these days." Ryoma answered offhandedly like it was an everyday occurrence. Kaori signed in mock defeat.

"Oh how can I compare to the handsome flock that gathers around you this afternoon."

"Kaori, are you going to do your job or what? Not that I blame you."

"Boss! I'm sorry, I'll get back to work!" Kaori went back to serving the customers their drinks and the like. Ryoma sighed in relief and greeted the man who owned the place.

"Renji-san." She said.

"So is this going to be on your tab?" the manager asked.

"Put it on Kevin's tab. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Haha, Kevin's tab it is. This way."

Ryoma motioned the others to follow her. The others watched as they passed all the available tables, which were few in number, and entered a private setting. They were still amazed at the furnishings and from the earlier display that they probably couldn't be shocked more. They weren't able to notice the other two occupants that have already claimed a table.

It was silent for a moment when Renji left. Before all hell broke loose.

"How do you know them?"

"Since when?"

"That was great ochibi!"

"We get it for free."

"Ii data."

"Ryoma, since when-"

"There you are!" the boys watched as a blond made their way towards them hastily. The blond had an arm slung around Ryoma's shoulders while his free hand grasped hers. "We've been waiting for your arrival, my beautiful goddess."

"Kevin," Ryoma hissed in annoyance. If Kevin was here that meant- She threw a punch at the blond, making him back off.

"With a good right hook."

"What are you doing here?"

"We figured that there's a good chance that you'd end up here and put the tab to one of ours," Ryoga stated as he came over.

"Can you two stop this? We have an audience." Ryoma pointed to the group behind her. Ryoga and Kevin traded smirks.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Kevin glanced over at the eight, recognizing some of them. "What do you guys say to a game with stakes?" he asked leaning on the cue. The looked confused. Ryoma just groaned in annoyance. "Pick two to play against us, best eight out of ten. Whoever wins pays today's games and gets her company for the rest of the day."

"Don't you dare include me in this!"

"We just did. So… anyone up for it? If not, then I guess we win by default."

"Saa, it sounds interesting. Anyone else wants to join me?" Fuji said bravely stepping up to the challenge. Of course, it could be his jealous side acting up, but they didn't need to know that. He was rather surprised as Tezuka spoke up.

"I will." Tezuka said surprising everyone, besides Ryoga and Kevin. He didn't miss the whispers spreading within the others. He made a mental note to let them run another twenty laps when they got back to practice.

"This way gentlemen." Kevin said leading them towards a billiard table. He then threw some work clothes, similar to Kaori's, at Ryoma. "We informed Renji-san that you'd be working our tab off today even if it is your day off."

"No way!" Ryoma protested.

"You have to pay us back anyway. So, unless you want us to rape you in your house as our payment, we'll gladly do it."

"Tezuka-buchou, Syuusuke, you better win." Ryoma growled in annoyance before putting on the workers' apron and whipped out the chit, pen ready. "What. Do. You. Want?" she stressed out each word angrily.

"Three bottles of sake!" Ryoga and Kevin said in unison. Ryoma wrote it down and stepped out. She knew to get everyone else pepsi or something. Before she completely left, she looked towards Fuji and Tezuka's direction.

"Oh, they somehow manage to score when they're drunk." She said to them before getting the requested drinks. Tezuka and Fuji just shrugged it off. It was illogical that people who were drunk can't think or see coherently.

Fifteen bottles, _each, _of sake later…

Tezuka and Fuji, to say the least, were surprised. They did notice the slight, major, increase in play. At first, Ryoga and Kevin were average players, you could slaughter if you were playing seriously. But as they progressed later, they gradually became better that the tensai and captain lost four games in a row. They were doing well and were leading 7-3 games. That was until the opposing team reached their tenth bottle of sake, each, that they lost four games in a row, so now they were tied up. They had to win this, if not for their sake but for Ryoma's as well. They probably should've listened to Ryoma's advice…

Fuji was rather shocked that Tezuka could actually play billiards. He had thought that nothing but tennis filled the captain's head. He guessed himself wrong. Tezuka did win them five out of the seven. Fuji found it amusing. It wasn't something anybody would know. But his jealousy flared up; it didn't show. In fact, Tezuka surprisingly pointed it out while he passed him. Fuji thought it was daring of the captain to tell him. Even if Tezuka assured him afterwards, he still couldn't get the jealous feeling out. After all, siblings were much closer than actual lovers.

He pushed the thoughts aside as they did have a match to win. His girlfriend-by-blackmail in the arms of Kevin Smith was _not_ on his top lists of priority.

-X-

Ryoma sighed as she watched her opponent sink another ball in. She had a chance. But her mind wasn't on the game, but the game in the private room. They had been in there for a long time. If she weren't worried about her two senpais' winning then she probably would've creamed this drunk long ago. Dammit! If Fuji hadn't accepted this, they would've left quietly, but no… her boyfriend-by-blackmail just had to say yes!

She scowled angrily before getting ready to hit the ball. Not even thinking, she sunk the nine-ball with ease. She was aware of getting a signed contract that stated that the man would take her debt to the establishment. It meant that she wouldn't need to work off that much now. It now made her a bit happy. Now she just needed to see the results, they should be done by now, if not, it has to be one hell of a staring contest.

Peeking into the room, she looked around. She noted disbelief on Ryoga and Kevin's faces and Fuji's ever-present smile.

"Yare, yare… this is a first, I guess we should congratulate them na, Kevin?" Ryoga stated complete sober. Kevin nodded completely sober, to the surprise of the others. Kevin shook Tezuka's hand while Ryoga congratulated Fuji. He leaned in to whisper into Fuji's ear. "You hurt her in any way, Sakuno, Kevin, and I won't hesitate to hurt you in any way possible."

"Saa… I'll have to keep that in mind then." Fuji replied with his ever-present smile. He stumbled a little as Ryoga slapped him in the back.

"Now there's a good future brother-in-law- itai!" Ryoga rubbed the sore spot on his head. He turned to see the culprit was none other than his violent little sister. She hit him with a cue stick. "What was that for Chibi-suke?"

"For being stupid," Ryoma replied.

"That's mean. And here I just accepted that your boyfriend could date you." He was jabbed in the stomach. "C'mere you little runt, I'll teach you not to abuse your elders."

Ryoma knew she had to leave. Giving Fuji a light peck on the lips, she bid him goodbye and ran out of the room and out of the establishment, Ryoga hot on her heels with Kevin following with a normal walking pace.

Fuji was surprised at the gesture. The faint tingle still lingered on his lips. He stared dazed at the door his girlfriend-by-blackmail left. It was a surprising occurrence that Ryoma took the initiative this time. He was very glad.

"WHAT! FUJI/-SENPAI YOU'RE DATING OCHIBI/ECHIZEN!?"

"Ii data…"

"Fssh…"

"Eiji, calm down… It's not our business…"

"Congratulations Fujiko."

"Everyone forty laps tomorrow!"

"USO!"

Fuji ignored the chaos behind him.

Nothing could ruin his day.

TBC--------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Haha! There's the FujiRyo action as promised! Although it's probably short but this is where it begins! I'm sorry I've been off track lately! But now I'm getting to the best parts! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Anyways Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	13. Chapter 13

Switch 

Part 13

Ryoma blushed as Sakuno confronted her about what happened in the pool hall. Ryoga and Kevin informed the girl about the _incident. _

As Ryoma thought about it, she didn't know what had possessed her. That was until, Sakuno helped point it out to her.

Flashback-------------

"I heard what happened from Ryoga! That was so cute! You made the first move!" Sakuno stated bouncing, literally, in Ryoma's room towards Ryoma. She sat next to her and glomped her like there's no tomorrow. "Since when have you been in love with Fuji-senpai?" Sakuno asked excitedly. Ryoma hated that four-letter word. She knew it should be banned from the dictionary.

"Just because of one kiss-" she blushed, "doesn't mean love!" Ryoma finished. Sakuno looked at her sternly. Ryoma knew she was going to get some lecture.

"Really? Want me to tell you why?" Sakuno stated, daring Ryoma to protest, "When we were in middle school, you thought about him since you played him. Since it rained, you've been after another match. When he showed you all three of his triple counters during the match with Jirou-san, you were entranced. You never even thought of beating Tezuka-senpai or Nanjirou-san. When his sadistic side began to show frequently, you thought of it as a challenge. And you've been obsessed outdoing him since. He's all you've ever thought about. You haven't thought of anyone else. Want me to continue?"

Ryoma wisely stayed quiet. Sakuno was right. But really… It could just be an overwhelming obsession.

"Think about it." Sakuno stated before leaving her to herself.

End Flashback------------

She guessed it could be love. She had never felt the emotion. It was foreign to her as was a skirt. Maybe obsession does count. Well, really, the only person she really showed her personality to was Fuji besides to family and people that actually know her. She felt comfortable around Fuji, despite the fact that he was a pervert at times, groping her like that. But in spite of that, he was gentlemanly around her, unless there was company around. That was when he left her alone. She noticed that she sometimes, most of the time, tried to get his attention without consciously doing it.

Ryoma gasped at the thought. She shook her head in frustration. This was all too complicated. Glancing at the clock she realized that she needed to think about it later if she didn't want to be late for class. What was good about no tennis for two months was that she could now wake up later. Morning still wasn't her thing.

-X-

Lunch came around, Horio, Tomoka, Sakuno, and Ryoma were sitting in a group in their class. Ryoma didn't bother answering Horio and Tomoka's questions towards her. At least now Tomoka didn't call her 'Ryoma-sama' any more. It was annoying. Sakuno wisely avoided that she had any knowledge at all. Ryoma was grateful to her.

It was then the class seemed to be frozen as all chatter stopped. The only ones who weren't affected were Ryoma and Sakuno. The latter knew what caused it and the former simply didn't care. There was only one person who would make the school paranoid and wary of them.

It was none other than Fuji Syuusuke. The one who came to greet his girlfriend for lunch; not that anybody had actually known. Sakuno waved him over.

"Fuji-senpai!" Horio called out. Everyone's attention that had not been averted to his aura, were doing it now. Ryoma fought to not throw the can of grape ponta at him.

Ryoma completely forgot her thoughts on _personally _silencing Horio in favor of being cautions at the arm that made its way around her shoulders. She was surprised at the light peck on her cheek. She fought down the blush about to appear on her cheeks. It didn't help that Sakuno was cooing at her either. She just opted to flash her glare on the other girl. Luckily, Horio and Tomoka wisely stayed quiet. After all, they couldn't believe that the highlight of their lives just happens to be one hundred percent girl!

"You're so cute Ryoma-chan," Fuji teased. Ryoma then turned her glare on him. Fuji just gave her his red herring smile. It annoyed her to no end.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoma demanded.

"I can't come and have lunch with my _girlfriend?_"

This had caught the attention of the surrounding populace. Oh, the threat was there. Ryoma became off limits as soon as the boys in the vicinity caught it. It has already been known throughout the school that Ryoma now belongs to Fuji. At least it will later. Ryoma really felt like _silencing _someone, permanently. But seeing as how Fuji saw it that way, she decided to play along.

Who cares that she was proving Sakuno right?

With that, she leaned into him. Even if PDAs were probably not accepted, she was sure the headmaster would make an exception for her. He seemed enticed with her anyway. Besides, every teacher knew not to get Fuji angry. That wouldn't probably anger the tensai but would force him to take extreme measures. Fuji always got his way anyway, most of the time.

At least one good thing came out of this. Proposals would be eliminated. Anyone that even dares to go against Fuji would actually be very brave or stupid. Fuji would always know what happens anyway. And so, lunch went off without a hitch.

-X-

Two moths had passed and Ryoma was happy that she could now go back to the boys' tennis club. The headmaster gave her permission to anyway so it didn't matter. Although she was lucky that Tomoka hardly came by anymore to cheer on 'Ryoma-sama'.

"Welcome back Ochibi!" Came Eiji's yell and glomp. Ryoma grimaced and tried pushing the hyperactive acrobat player off of her.

"Eiji… let Echizen breathe." Came Oishi's voice. Ryoma was relieved that Oishi got Eiji off of him.

"You look cute Ochibi!" Eiji stated looking Ryoma over. Instead of the usual shirt and shorts, she was wearing a black spaghetti strap and sweatpants. Ryoma regretted wearing this. Ryoga demanded that she wear it in return for payment that she owed him. She hated him. And Kevin too! Besides, she couldn't wear the regular uniform anymore since she is a girl but she will still be treated like one. She still got to play in tournaments that are coming up, especially the region wide competitions.

After all, the other schools _didn't know _she was a girl, now do they?

"Che," she just answered before walking off towards the court, Eiji hot on her heels with Oishi following.

When she entered the tennis courts, she felt most eyes on her. She opted to give them a glare to let them get back to practicing. Some of them did, others were still in shock. Just when she was about to give them a piece of her mind, arms snaked their way around her waist from behind. Only one person had the gall to do it, boyfriend or not.

"Hello Ryoma. I missed you," Fuji stated kissing the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Ryoma just growled in annoyance.

"I just saw you this morning." She told him.

"That was a long time ago."

"Syuusuke…" Fuji reluctantly let go and turned Ryoma around to give her a quick kiss. His blue eyes opened as he realized exactly what _his _girlfriend was wearing. Ryoma took no notice of his aura. What she was wearing was revealing too much for his tastes. Only he had rights to perv on his girlfriend, not anyone else and Tezuka, especially Tezuka…

"Echizen!"

_Speak of the devil,_ Fuji sourly thought as Tezuka called for _his _girlfriend. Tezuka took the liberty to approach them, a dark shirt in his hand. He handed to Ryoma who looked confused but took it anyway.

"Ryuzaki-sensei said to wear this during practice since a white shirt wouldn't be beneficial," Tezuka stated and glanced at Fuji giving him the look 'Better-thank-me'. Fuji caught on and was grateful. The shirt never was from Ryuzaki-sensei. Ryoma looked between the two before shrugging and putting on the shirt. She felt a little safe now. "Remember no fooling around during practice." Were Tezuka's last words before attending to the ones slacking in their practice.

"You heard Buchou," Ryoma said grabbing her racket. She then looked at Fuji seductively. "Play a match with me, Syuusuke?"

_Little nymph, _Fuji thought amused. But followed _his _little nymph to the court.

-X-

Practice was soon over. The regulars were the last one's to change. Ryoma followed suit but was stopped by Momoshirou. She looked at him questioningly.

"You can't go in there now, remember you're a girl now Echizen!" he said winking at her. "You get points in stealth, we didn't even notice." He said before entering. Ryoma growled in annoyance remembering that little detail.

"Nya, the girls must be jealous of Ochibi, nya. She got to see us undress, nya," said Eiji before bouncing in the boys' locker room. She growled again in annoyance.

"I never really looked, but if you want my opinion, from what I've seen, COMPARED TO _YOUR _AVERAGE SIZE, KEVIN RANKS TOP AMONGST ALL OF YOU!" she yelled at them from outside. It seemed to stop movement inside. She looked smugly at the door before walking off, sashaying her hips. She knew they were watching.

She remembered that particular memory. Kevin flashed her once in retaliation for her flashing him. So they called it even. It was meant to be a joke. She never really did look at the other regulars when they changed. She respected the privacy of the male species. She did have to admit that they did look pretty _hot. _

They would probably be wary of her tomorrow and Fuji might be jealous later, so it'll be fine. Besides they can't let her comments distract them from the regional tournament coming up. Although she did wish to see their faces when she had said that. She'll ask Inui later on. Although the data player might come up with some unusual drink to make… She burst out laughing at the thought.

Thinking about it thoroughly, she realized that Tezuka might not let her play in the regional competition. Crap, now she had to be begging. After the comment she made, she would probably be only put on reserve.

_Dammit! _

Back inside the locker rooms, the regulars mechanically changed and put their stuff away. Ryoma's words still ringing in their ears. Only one thing went through their minds:

_When was she this bold? _

Fuji was, of course, jealous.

Tezuka was thinking of how many laps he should make her run tomorrow and possibly putting her on reserve for the regional competition. How right she was.

Inui was coming up with a new _drink _formula.

Momoshirou and Eiji were just dumbstruck.

Kawamura and Oishi were still blushing.

Kaidou just let out a few hisses.

All in all, the regulars were just dumbstruck.

-X-

It was almost time for the regional competition. There was a big debate the day before with the Seigaku regulars. The main topic: Should Ryoma actually play?

She got into a heated argument with Tezuka, more like a sibling kind of argument. Usually she wouldn't be this disrespectful towards the captain, but she really wanted to play. It was she against the eight of them. Although Inui was partially on her side by spouting out the pros and cons of her not being on reserve.

She won in the end. Tezuka had reluctantly given up. Ryoga was right. She did use her _feminine _charm too much.

She would be placed in Singles with Tezuka as the reserve. She wanted to grin in triumph but refrained from doing so. Tezuka might change his mind. After silently celebrating her victory, she grasped Fuji's hand and dragged him away from the others and into the streets. The others just stared for a few seconds before going their separate ways. There was no way they'd want to get involved with the King and Queen of Sadism.

Fuji chuckled as Ryoma led him from the group. He was rather happy. Ryoma paid attention to _him. _He followed her through the streets trying to think of all the possible places she would drag him to. He couldn't come up with one. Ryoma was still one big mystery he wouldn't mind solving. He stopped as she did. He watched as she pointed to a store and looked at him indifferently.

"Get me ice cream."

Fuji chuckled before grasping her hand and entwining their fingers. They walked into the ice cream parlor to order. He was lucky that he brought money this time. Last time, he had to seduce Ryoma into seducing the _male _manager to let them pay later. They never really got the chance. Ryoma did bitch at him afterwards but it was entertaining to watch. He enjoyed watching the manager squirm under Ryoma's flirtations. Ryoma was a natural. Leading her inside, he let her pick a place to sit while he ordered. Ryoma's order was always outrageous so she spent a longer time eating.

Retrieving their ice cream, he sat down next to Ryoma and handed her four different flavored scoops of ice cream. It was a dent in his pocket, but he didn't mind. After all, Ryoma was nicer after a dose of sweets. Although… he'd been suspicious for a time, Ryoma was acting too nice, especially towards him. He wondered why… Whatever it was, he was sure to get to the bottom of it and effectively turn the tables.

Fuji was taken by surprise when he felt something lick the side of his lip. He glanced sideways to Ryoma. He stared entranced as she licked her own lips. When she caught him looking, she spoke.

"You had a bit of ice cream on the side."

Fuji tilted her head to face his before leaning down and giving her a full kiss. Moments later, he pulled away and looked at her with his blue eyes out in the open.

"You had some vanilla on your lips."

TBC-------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I'm finally finished with part 13. It took me a while. Anyways the next chapter would be the regional competition and when everyone else finds out… Hehe… Anyways thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	14. Chapter 14

Switch

Response to annonymous reviewers:

Miki: Here's the next chappie! Sry for the long wait!

KhmerAngel: Thanks!

BattousaiGrl: Thanks! I'm glad you like!

Part 14

Ryoma grimaced as she felt an arm around her shoulders. It shouldn't matter if it was Fuji, after all he was her _boyfriend. _But it did matter if it was Ryoga, even if he was her _adoptive _brother. She had been checking the strings on her racket so that way they don't fail her. But even with a dent, she'd still do good, or at least find a way.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him harshly.

"Mou, Chibi-suke, I came to cheer you on!" Ryoga responded happily. Ryoma grimaced.

"How much did you promise Kevin to accompany you?"

"I was thinking he'd spent one day with you, but then he didn't want to be on the reviving end of the King of Sadist's games. So I'll just pay to wherever I drag him to next time."

"Sure…"

"Oi, Chibi-suke," Ryoga began seriously, "Be careful. You can't afford to get accidents." Ryoga finished finally. He was worried that something would reveal Ryoma as a girl. Then something bad would happen. He didn't want Oyaji to deal with this disaster, should it ever occur.

"I will."

"I'm serious Ryoma, from what I hear, most of your matches, you're the one who gets hurt the most. Most of them were accidents." He embraced her tightly, as if she was going in a life or death situation. "I mean it Chibi-suke." Ryoma sighed but smiled.

"You know I will."

-X-

Ryoma grimaced as she noticed that most familiar faces were there. She prayed to whatever deity liked her, that _he _wasn't-

"Ah, if it isn't Echizen-chan…"

Too late, so much for wishful thinking…

"Monkey King," she growled out in greeting.

You see there was this unfortunate thing that happened this summer. Apparently there was this big celebration from Rinko's side of the family. Ryoma hadn't known anything about her mother's side of the family. All she knew was that they were rich and minded their own business, but would help each other out incase of emergency. Rinko was a relative too. What sucked was that her mother forced Ryoma into wearing a formal dress.

That wasn't even the real kicker.

What a surprise it was when she found out that _Atobe, _a.k.a. Monkey King, was her _cousin! _Rinko wanted to introduce Ryoma to her sister, who just happened to be Atobe's mother. Now, how messed up was that? It was unfortunate that the whole Hyotei team was probably there also, which added to her ire. Now the whole goddamn team knows! They probably couldn't keep their mouth shut to save their lives.

"So you're playing in the team too? I would've thought that they'd ban you out by now seeing as how you opened up a little about being a girl," Atobe teased. Ryoma glared and pointed her racket at him.

"You, nor your tribe of monkeys, better not have told anyone!" she hissed out.

"Oh? I thought it would've spread throughout the whole district since you told the school. Other students are bound to know someone else."

She growled in annoyance. "That's it." With that said, she lunged at him, knocking him down while chocking him. She sat atop him, choking the life out of him. The Hyotei team watched on amused. Surprisingly Jirou was awake. They all came to meet Atobe's newfound cousin. Atobe was right that they'd get the surprise of their life. But didn't Atobe say his cousin was a girl?

"Ryoma!" came Fuji's voice. But it still didn't snap Ryoma out of her murderous rage. Fuji paused as he came up to an amusing scene. The Hyotei team was gossiping and occasionally pointing at Ryoma, who was currently strangling their captain. Fuji decided to let it continue for a while. "Ryoma, we have to get going." He told.

"Just a second, we're going to have roasted monkey tonight." Ryoma stated. Fuji just chuckled. As amusing as it would be, he didn't think it'd sit well with the team.

"I'm sure they'll all enjoy it. But maybe next time ne?" Fuji carefully removed her hands and lifted her up.

"But…"

"Don't worry, you'll get another chance. But now we have matches to win."

Atobe dusted himself off as he stood up. He watched with a smirk at the pair before departing to sit on his own chair to watch the matches.

No one noticed other pairs of eyes that saw and heard the whole thing.

-X-

Really, she should've listened when Ryoga said be careful. She had been playing in singles 3 with some cocky piece of cheating shit that totally made her think homicidal thoughts. At the moment, this cocky piece of cheating shit managed to wham the tennis ball straight to her chest. Now, that wouldn't be problem if it had been to her stomach. But her chest… no way. It hurt too. The ball was coming at her at about 180km/h, which was really fast. She really couldn't play right now.

If this asshole caused her problems with her breasts in the future, she was going to sue him. Her mother _is _a good lawyer.

Ryoma winced in pain. Her arm crossed over her chest hoping to ease the pain a bit. She could feel worried eyes on her. She couldn't go on. It hurt too much, but she'll finish the match. And this time she was going to fight back.

Fuji looked worried as he noted the sudden hit _his _girlfriend had taken. He knew it wasn't good. Ryoma looked like she was in pain. Why hadn't Tezuka called a forfeit yet? He glanced once at Tezuka before turning his gaze back to Ryoma who was still willing to play. That must be why. She and Tezuka were a lot alike. Too much alike for Fuji's taste…

On the other side of the fence, Ryoga and Kevin were silently fuming. They glanced at each other in silent agreement. That guy was going to be beaten up later.

A few games and twist shots later, Ryoma had won. She liked the twist shot. At least it gave the other bodily harm. It came in handy as the person was now supporting a broken nose and tennis ball shapes imprinted red on his face. She took care of that. She had fun doing it too and watching his humiliation. At least this was some random nobody team. Though they did have potential.

Ryoma tensed as she felt herself being embraced. But then relaxed realizing whom it was. Well, it was pretty rare that Fuji would publicly embrace her unless she was in girl clothes. But she was happy that he embraced her anyway. She needed it. She maneuvered herself until she sat on his lap with her head against the crook of his neck. Ryoma let out a relieved sigh.

"Syuusuke, I'm sleepy." That was the only warning Fuji got, until he realized that she was sleeping. The tensai chuckled and smiled at the cute picture she made. If only he had his camera. What a coincidence it was, when Sakuno managed to take a shot. Of course, in return for not ruining her, Fuji demanded – threatened – to have a picture too. Sakuno complied of course. She giggled at the cute picture they made.

"Fuji!" came Tezuka's commanding voice. He glanced over to the other senior calling for him. "You have a match." Tezuka finished. But Fuji didn't like the way his eyes drifted over to the bundle in _his _arms. He still gave his red herring smile yet inside he was seething with anger for Tezuka interrupting his time with Ryoma.

"Saa… just let me wake the baby up."

-X-

Tezuka really feared for his sanity. He knew Fuji was intensely angry with him. Although the tensai didn't show it, Tezuka could tell. And it was because of Ryoma. Tezuka didn't really have anything against the younger for making Fuji angry with him. After all, it was partially his fault that Fuji was getting the wrong message. This is taxing on his sanity. He watched the match Fuji was now playing. Fuji looked ready to kill and slaughter his opponent as Tezuka noted that he was using more of his moves instead of the usual 'not playing seriously'.

There was also another thing bothering him. He noted that some of the tennis teams that they were familiar with kept glancing at them, or rather Ryoma. He also noted that Inui and Renji, his childhood friend from Rikkaidai, were talking and conversing. Something sure was up.

With Inui and Renji, Inui was a bit nervous. Renji had asked to confirm if Echizen Ryoma was really a girl. Now that was something Inui wouldn't be able to discuss openly, especially, with these many ears. He was sure the rest of the population would hear about it later. Inui briefly glanced at the sleeping Echizen Ryoma under the tree nearby. He noted that there were other players eyeing the younger. He noted some of them were from Hyotei, Rikkaidai, Rokaku, St. Rudolf, and some others. He sighed before telling Renji that he couldn't disclose that information since it was a private matter. It was adding fuel to the fire but he couldn't say anything else.

-X-

It seemed a bit suspicious.

After the tournament, the schools decided to hold practice matches. Now, it wouldn't be as suspicious, since there was another tournament coming up, but it was suspicious that they seem to isolate Seigaku from what it is they have under their sleeve. Hyotei was just there to listen in since they already knew. They weren't inclined on telling either side of what was really going on. The Seigaku team did find it kind of suspicious. But they let it slide a little. They let Inui investigate.

Inui failed in his investigation. So the others were going to try and find out the scheme. The teams were pretty tight-lipped on this. Now they really knew something was up. They couldn't help but notice that their gazes seemed to narrow in their youngest member. Fuji had already calculated desperate measures into protecting his _girlfriend. _Of course, unless Ryoma suggested they'd reveal what they wanted to know in an _interesting _way. After all, it didn't take a brain surgeon to realize what the other teams were suggesting. If Atobe's _hint _didn't give it away, they didn't know what would.

Fuji was rather surprised at the development. After all, it wasn't everyday that anyone was _related _to Atobe. Fuji didn't see any resemblance at all. Except for probably the proud attitude, but other than that, he saw nothing of importance. Besides, he'd question it later; he had more important matters to take care of. He walked over to Ryoma's side, she looked annoyed and he wanted to find out what would she like to do about this certain matter. Her response:

"Give them a show."

The plan was underway. Fuji didn't really approve of it. Molesting your girlfriend in public wasn't that appealing, really. But hey, this was one of those chances that he couldn't get even if they were in private. Right now they were going to play doubles. Ryoma _and _Fuji managed to be paired up against Atobe _and _Jirou. Of course, they were in on the whole thing too. Fuji wasn't too happy involving Atobe, but Ryoma gave him an offer he couldn't refuse, so he just took it.

It was one hot day. The teams were eagerly watching the game, still trying to figure out one thing on their minds: _Is Echizen Ryoma really a girl? _Apparently, they somehow got caught in the intensity of the match that they weren't able to see any signs that Ryoma was really a girl. Of course, they were too late in realizing it. But it seemed fortunate enough that the Hyotei team got a bucket and poured it on the poor freshman. They all stared at the back of the drenched player with a white shirt making the clothing stick to Ryoma's skin.

"You! Jerk-offs! How would you feel if someone poured cold water all over you!" she yelled grabbing the spare tennis balls and began hurling at the runaway culprits. But that wasn't the worse part. The worse part was she had on a white shirt, a wet white shirt, which showed everything underneath since it clung to her skin. She didn't notice until she heard a cry:

"USO!"

It snapped her out of her enjoyment but annoyed her nonetheless. She glared at the looks she was receiving.

"That's right! I'm a girl! Got a problem!"

She was only greeted with silence, a few laughs, and some comments. She took care of the _unpleasant _ones appropriately.

-X-

Fuji sighed as he adjusted Ryoma's weight in his arms. Apparently Ryoma had stunned the other tennis teams. But afterwards she fell asleep, so now it was his job, given to him by Ryoga and Kevin, to carry _his _girlfriend home and place her on her bed. Saa… it was nice to hold, carry, Ryoma like this. She wasn't too tall or too heavy; she was just right. He could hear Eiji's and Momo's teasing comments of them. Fuji was too happy to threaten them and opted to give a surprise attack, _after _he asks Ryoma's opinion on what _they _should do. Ryoma might be angry with him if he didn't let her in on it. He did hate to do this to his best friend, but hey… He asked for it.

They finally made it to the Echizen household, while the others went their separate ways awhile back. He followed Ryoga to Ryoma's room. Gently, he untangled her arms from around his neck, and placed her on the bed. He let out a real smile at the cute picture she made. Too bad he didn't have his camera. He probably should've borrowed Sakuno's.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he was being steered out the door. He glanced back to see Ryoga and Kevin pushing him out. Once he was safely out the door, they said their parting words.

"Thanks for taking our little sister home! But now we have to get her into more _comfortable _clothes. So you can't stay for the show," stated Kevin as they shut the door and he was left outside. It took Fuji a few seconds to realize what the blond had just said. It flared up his jealousy. No matter how much Ryoma had assured him that Kevin was an adopted brother, he still couldn't help but be jealous.

Fuji still walked off with his red herring smile, but inside he was thinking of disemboweling Kevin in the most gruesome way possible.

-X-

Ryoma groaned in annoyance. There were voices that were disturbing her beauty sleep. She needed her beauty sleep! She subconsciously felt around for a random pillow and threw it at the people making the noise. She smirked in triumph as she heard major whining.

"Chibi-suke! That's mean!"

"Yeah, imouto, we weren't that loud!"

"Yeah!? You're loud now!" Ryoma yelled at Ryoga and Kevin. She was having a nice dream, and they had to go and ruin it!

"Aw, was Ryoma-chan having a nice dream?" Kevin teased with a certain glint in his eyes. Ryoma looked mortified. "How'd it go again Ryoga?"

"Saa… I think it was like 'Oh Syuusuke'…" Ryoga continued and they busted out laughing. Ryoma glared at her adoptive brothers.

"Was Ryoma-chan having a _naughty _dream?" They continued laughing. With that Ryoma got out some spare bouncy balls in her drawer. She was lucky to be accurate with these. Without aiming, she threw it at them till they left her sanctuary. She grumbled curses after them, but soon started calming Karupin down, who was also awakened by the noise. She knew they were just playing with her. She remembered what she had dreamt and it never even went along those lines.

Now that she was awake, she might as well get up and probably demand a game from her perverted father. She might actually win the set if she dressed in something provocative. Her father was a pervert even towards his own daughter. She knew it was just to annoy her. Thinking about it, she realized that she should just go out. It was a Sunday and it was a nice day, except for the morning. No use wasting it on her perverted father.

Adorning plain black pants and shirt, she set off into the streets. She brought some money; she took from Ryoga, for some food or ice cream. She wondered where to go first. Ice cream sounded good. She walked down the familiar streets towards the ice cream shop. She was hoping to bump into one of her senpais to get a free round. After all, they couldn't really resist her. Unluckily she didn't run into them. So she got her own cup of Dibs. (A/N: Couldn't help myself. Dibs are awesome!)

There was one thing Ryoma really hated when walking by herself. There were the looks. She could feel and tell that stares were looking in her direction. Then there were the solicitors. She wondered if they would ever get the picture. Finally there were the ugly mugs. They are the people that considered themselves cool but really weren't personality _and _look wise. She managed to be _lucky _and get the ones with the ugly mugs. She continued walking as if she didn't notice them. Stalkers wouldn't exist as much when you're not a girl. The mugs still trailed her. She needed to find some safe place. Glancing around, she noted the library. She made a slight glance behind her and noted how many were attempting to surprise attack her. There were five. She definitely needed to reach the library, but regrettably, she needed to trash her ice cream. What a waste…

Reaching the library, the five trailing her slowed down on their pursuit. If they were persistent then they would've gotten her earlier. She rolled her eyes and trashed her ice cream. She still had two more scoops to go through.

Ryoma sauntered up to the library doors but was surprised as she bumped into someone. Looking up she realized she bumped into someone familiar.

"Buchou…" thinking quickly, she pulled him down to whisper something to him. "Pretend you're with me." She said quietly and dragged the stunned captain into the street.

Tezuka didn't bother arguing with the request. There was desperation within her voice so he opted to go along with it. The only thing he was wary of was what Fuji would do, or attempt to do to him should he ever find out. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of Fuji's sadism. He thought his day was going quietly. Now he had something to worry about. But he did take note of a group of five following them. He wondered what had she done now.

"Are they still following us?" she asked to where he could only hear.

"Yes, what have you gotten into Echizen?" Tezuka couldn't help but ask.

"I don't know. They just began following me. Hey… you live near Syuusuke, don't you? Take me there."

-X-

"Are they still following us?" Ryoma asked walking forward not bothering to check.

"No," Tezuka responded. Ryoma still dragged him along since they were probably hiding and waiting for an opportunity to pop out of nowhere. Tezuka hoped that Fuji wouldn't take this the wrong way. After all, Ryoma was hanging on his right arm and they were walking over to the Fuji residence. It was double for him.

They finally reached Fuji's place. Ryoma wouldn't let him go until she was inside. If there was no one home then she'd stay at his place. After a few seconds the door opened. It was Yumiko that answered. Tezuka unconsciously let out the breath he was holding. Although Yumiko did have that glint in her eyes, it probably spelled trouble for him.

"Ara, Ryoma-chan, Tezuka-kun… What a surprise…" she greeted with a certain amusement in her words. Tezuka had always wondered where Fuji got his sadism.

"Yumiko-nee-san. Is Syuusuke around?" Ryoma asked ignoring her amusement. She knew what was going on in the older Fuji sibling's head.

"Iie, he just stepped out to get some groceries. Would you two like to come in and wait? I'm cooking some curry." She offered.

"Iie, kekko desu. I have to be heading back now. I was just taking her here since she was being trailed," Tezuka stated giving a slight bow before heading back to his place. He'd feel awkward staying over. He knew he'd probably be on the receiving end of Fuji's death glare. He hoped none of them would mention him.

Ryoma and Yumiko stared at his retreating back with a shrug. They understood. Syuusuke tends to be possessive. Ryoma entered the threshold and sighed in relief. At least she was safe from the group of ugly mugs. She looked out the window and found them hanging around the streets. She knew they were still there. They were waiting for Tezuka to separate from her. She felt Yumiko hovering over her.

"What are you looking at Ryoma-chan?" she asked. Ryoma pointed to the group.

"They kept following me so I asked Tezuka-buchou to stay with me until I reached here since it was closer. You wouldn't happen to have something to… dispose of them do you?" Ryoma asked.

Yumiko conveniently took two air soft guns from behind her. "You mean these?" Ryoma smirked and took the offered one. They traded smirks.

"Shall we?"

"After you."

TBC------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: I still think I'm doing filler chapters… I don't know how to end this! I'm also running out of ideas! I'm sorry if the other teams finding out were a bit disappointing. For the little _practice _part, I was just shuffling through names that I could remember. I couldn't come up with anything else. Anyways, I thank you people for staying with me through all this crap… So thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them! Sorry for the late work!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted!


	15. Chapter 15

Switch

Response to annonymous reviewers:

Ty: Thanks for the advice. Yeah I probably should've put something more on that.

TensaiWithLove: Thanks! Glad you like!

Lovingthestory: Thanks! Although this chapter was a little late. Sorry! But it's finally here!

alaine: I will! I'm already planning another one.. Thanks!

Part 15

Fuji was really surprised when he made it home. He found four unconscious bodies in front of his house just outside the fence. Shrugging it off, he stepped over them and entered. He'd ask about it later. Maybe Yumiko was playing with the air soft guns earlier or something. The guys must be the unfortunate passersby that weren't thought of highly in Yumiko's eyes.

He paused in the front step as he realized an extra pair of shoes that weren't familiar. They were but he couldn't pin point it. He heard duel laughter coming from the kitchen. Yumiko had a guest over, although that laugh was familiar. Walking into the kitchen, he was surprised as he noticed that it was Ryoma who had come over. It unconsciously brought a smile to his lips. Not that anyone would really notice except probably Yumiko and Ryoma, the only two women who ever made themselves important in his life. It was Yumiko who noticed him first.

"Ah Syuusuke, you're a little late," Yumiko stated taking the groceries from him.

"A long line," he answered, giving his girlfriend a hug and a kiss.

"Alright you two, shoo, I need to cook. I'll call you when it's ready." Yumiko said pushing them out of the kitchen.

Ryoma sighed while Fuji just chuckled. Ryoma rolled her eyes before glancing at her boyfriend.

"So why were you really late?" she asked suspiciously. Yumiko had sent him grocery shopping about four hours ago. No way would it really take someone that long unless they couldn't find anything or decided to take a detour.

"Ah I actually saw a stray kitten that wasn't with its owner. I trailed it for a while so I could bring it back to its owner, but lost sight of it afterwards," Fuji explained. Ryoma did not like his tone. His words spoke volumes, and it didn't sound pleasant at all. But she just shrugged it off. The story seemed plausible but at the same time counterfeit. Whatever he was doing wasn't any of her business. But if he wanted to say something, he should just tell her to her face. She couldn't stand this damn waiting.

She plopped down on the bed in Fuji's room. She sometimes stayed over night and would share the room with Fuji. Ryoma was supposed to sleep in Yuuta's old bed but would crawl into Fuji's or actually fall asleep there. Only her mother knew about it but not her baka oyaji. If he did all hell would break lose and she would attempt to kill him this time. Something was really off. She didn't feel as comfortable as she usually did. In fact, the atmosphere around them seemed to be filled with negative energy. Ryoma had a feeling that it was probably caused by Fuji. The tensai seemed a bit off once he got back. He radiated a certain aura. She was sure Yumiko saw it too. If Fuji managed to dodge Yumiko, Ryoma wouldn't be able to confront it with her surrogate older sister. Or maybe she could use Yuuta to find out what's wrong. She would deal with this later. Right now, she wanted to sleep a little. She curled up, snuggling comfortably, and began to drift off.

Fuji glanced down at the figure on his bed. It was a real tempting sight. It made him momentarily forget what had made him livid. He sat down next to her lying form. His hand brushed the stray strands from her face and his finger caressed the soft cheek. He had sometimes wondered how'd he even find a girl like her. To him, Ryoma was one of a kind. She was challenging and at times unpredictable, a damn Rubix cube. She made him guess.

Right now, she was confusing him.

He had seen her with Tezuka earlier today. He just managed to see them by coincidence. What he didn't understand was _why _Ryoma was hanging on his arm. He had hid from their view and trailed them all day. But then he lost them through a crowd. It was as if they knew he was there. He didn't know if it was true or not. But it looked like they were hiding from something or someone. He had a right to assume it was him they were hiding from. He wanted to ask. But he was afraid to hear what could be the truth. His hand fisted the bed sheets tightly as he was filled with jealous hate.

He never expected to be jealous of Tezuka. He never really got jealous before because he knew he would always win in the end even if he didn't want to keep playing. He was always sure of the outcome of the game. Now… he wasn't so sure. Fuji was a bit panicky. He never really did expect this that he'd be the one afraid to lose. God, he hated waiting for the answers. He wanted to disrupt her half-slumber just to ask something before Yumiko was finished cooking. He felt Ryoma shift next to him. Fuji watched as she lied on her back and opened her eyes to look at him. He showed her his red herring smile, wiping away all traces of self-doubt.

Ryoma looked at Fuji suspiciously. That smile didn't fool her. They've been officially dating for about two months, going on three and she could tell a fake smile from a real one. She frowned.

"Syuusuke is something wrong?" she asked. The look Fuji gave her was contemplative but she didn't know if he'd actually tell her what was wrong.

"Saa… I was just thinking about the kitten earlier. It was hanging on to someone, so I figured it was safe. But I wonder why that kitten attached itself to that someone. Usually they don't unless they have a connection to that someone…" Fuji answered.

His eyes were open. Ryoma didn't like the look Fuji was sprouting. Fuji wouldn't be this bothered with a kitten. Unless he was referring to…

Ryoma stiffened as she came to a realization. Fuji had seen her with Tezuka. He was the other person that was following them along with the thugs. She had promised Tezuka that she wouldn't let Fuji touch him with anything lethal than usual. She sighed in distress.

"What were you doing with Tezuka earlier today?" Fuji finally asked, as he knew she figured it out what he really meant. He knew that he shouldn't ask Ryoma these questions. After all, why did he have to be jealous of Tezuka this time? It was because Tezuka was always there when Ryoma was in the vicinity. It had been happening frequently but Tezuka was usually helping Ryoma out of a situation. At least, that was what he was told.

"I met him in the library by coincidence. I was trying to hide out from the thugs following me. I asked him to take me here and he just dropped me off here and left. That was all." Ryoma explained hoping Fuji's jealousy meter didn't exceed its limit.

"Then what about those other times you were with him!?" Fuji's voice rose.

"What other times!?" Ryoma yelled at him back, glaring at him as she sat up. Was he accusing her of what she thought it was?

"Eiji and Oishi had spotted you two together a few times." Ryoma mentally cursed them.

"Look, he was just helping me out since he just happened to be there at the same time. That. Is. All!" she emphasized the last sentence. Fuji wasn't listening to her.

"Really? It didn't look like it by the way you were hanging over his arm today."

Ryoma growled in anger and hastily stood up, stomping towards the door. "Fine if you're going to be a jealous prick about it, I'm leaving." Before she could go, her wrist was seized. She glared at him intensely. "Let go."

"Wait, I'm not finished." Fuji responded pulling her away from the door. Ryoma resisted but could barely break the grip off. She growled softly in annoyance. Using her free hand, she punched the side of his face, which made the grip loosen and she pulled away. He stumbled a bit in surprise.

"I'm not going to deal with this. When you've come to your senses and actually recalled what I had said then we'll talk further. Good day, _Fuji-senpai._" She said in finality before walking out of the room and out of the house.

Fuji sat there dazed. Usually, no one would get away with a hit like that. Usually, he'd be coming up with some plot to ruin said person(s) by now. Usually he had a plan, but at the moment…

He had nothing. The only thoughts running through his head were: _She's leaving. _And the fact that he knew it was his fault, because his jealous side got the best of him. He couldn't help himself. He couldn't help but think something else was going on. Maybe he should've never listened to the doubts that filled his head. He knew they were just insecurities. He'd never had insecurities and this was a first for him in dealing with it. He just chose the wrong route. _Dammit! _

Fuji glanced up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He was relieved to see Yumiko. What worried him was that she had a frown on her have and it probably wasn't to be sorry for him. She let out a sigh and sat next to him.

"Listen Syuusuke, this is a once in a lifetime chance. Take it," she said. "Besides, I'm sure she can't leave you too."

-X-

Ryoma glared as she walked. The neighborhood wasn't crowded, as most neighborhoods were. But that wasn't what really mattered.

What mattered was what Fuji was thinking asking her all those damn questions that seem to ruin anything. Then, he even accused her of cheating; Tezuka was always in the wrong place at the right time. She thought these things happen later in the relationship, not two months into it. She sighed but continued her hastily pace. She just wanted to go home and vent, or rather stroke Karupin's fur until she calmed down.

She paused in her steps as three guys stood in front of her. It looked like she wouldn't be stroking Karupin's fur nothing. Giving them a sly look she spoke, "Can I help you gentlemen?"

-X-

Rinko was very worried. She had a gnawing feeling at the pit of her stomach. They were paternal instincts kicking in. Nanjirou tried assuring her that Ryoma was okay and was probably over at a friend's house. She knew it was probably Fuji's But she couldn't help but worry since her baby had been gone for a long time and didn't bother calling to tell she was staying over a little bit later. Usually Ryoma would make it back home before night fell. It was already sunset and Ryoma hadn't been back nor had she gotten a call.

As if someone read her mind, the phone rang. Rinko immediately rushed to get it and answer.

It was the police.

-X-

Ryoma looked bored at the walls of her holding cell. She would've been home by now had the cop not _coincidentally _passed by. She was staying overnight unless her mom would come bail her out. In her opinion, they should've let her go. She _is _the victim here. After all, she was attacked first and about to be taken advantage of. Ryoma had no choice but to defend herself. She sighed. It was no use arguing unless she wanted more jail time.

There was nothing to do but sleep. That is, if she could get any. The guys next door were talking loudly and complaining. One of them turned to look at her.

"Stupid bitch. They say I'm going to need stitches." The guy said angrily.

"Mada, mada dane," was her response. She lied down and her arm over her head.

"Why you—"

"Hey! Keep it down!" came the guard's call. Ah blissful silence.

A few minutes later, Ryoma felt their eyes watching her. She sighed in annoyance. Immediately, she latched onto the oncoming hand and twisted it. The unfortunate howled in pain. She smirked in triumph. She glanced up when she heard the jingling of keys. Her mother stood there next to the guard. Not paying the guys any mind, she walked out with her mother guiding her. She was probably going to be in trouble.

It was a silent walk in the streets. Her mother requested that they walk, so Ryoma agreed. She wasn't inclined to go home. Nanjirou would say something. She didn't want to hear it. But the silent walk was awkward for her. Rinko was abnormally silent. It was a tense silence. Her mother led her to the park in a secluded area. They sat in the bench, starting off with the tense silence. Ryoma didn't know what to say to her mother. Really, Rinko was a hard person to deal with at times. Mentally, she began to prepare herself for the questions that were going to possibly be fired at her.

"Ryoma… what happened?" Rinko asked touching the visible bruise on her daughter's face. Ryoma winced at the pain. She didn't even know she had a bruise. Ooh those guys are going to get it... sooner rather than later if she ever saw them again. She let out a sigh.

"I was just walking back home. Then they came in front of me… and tried... to take _advantage _of me. So I fought back. That's what happened. The officer just happened to be passing by." Ryoma answered. That was the truth.

"By yourself? You were walking home by yourself? I told you to walk with someone if it gets dark." Rinko said worriedly. "Fuji-kun wasn't with you?" Rinko noted the dark expression on Ryoma's face. "Ryoma…"

"We had a fight. He accused me of cheating on him or something like that." Ryoma stated angrily. She was angry at Fuji for even thinking of it. He should know that if she didn't like him anymore, she'd say it to his face. _Dammit! _She thought angrily as tears began to fall from her eyes. She was pulled into her mother's embrace, something she hadn't felt for years. She relaxed into the hold, wiping away the leaks falling out of her eyes. She sighed contented as her mother's hands soothed her.

"It's okay honey." Rinko began, "Why don't you stay home tomorrow? We'll hang around town, just the three of us?"

Ryoma nodded at the idea and they began to walk home.

-X-

Everyone avoided Fuji as he walked into Seishun High. He had this dark mood that everyone wouldn't dare talk to him in case of angering him. Everyone was right to do it too. He probably would've snapped at them anyway, which was out of his character.

He had skipped morning practice just to gather up enough strength to even come to school and _apologize _to Ryoma. Or rather try to get on her good side again. He came a bit early before the bell and tried to catch her, but he dejectedly found out that she wasn't in the vicinity. In other words, no one had seen her. He tried again at lunch. She didn't show up. He would go over to her place and check on her, but he was sure that Rinko and Nanako found out what had transpired between them and it wouldn't do him good to be showing up at their front door if they were armed with ammo far worse than Yumiko's. He sighed. He'll call alter and see if Ryoma is actually up to listening to his impromptu apology. In turn, he should also avoid trying to _play _with Tezuka the rest of his life.

Dejectedly, he made his way back to class.

-X-

Meanwhile, Ryoma was having a good time. Although it wasn't great, but it was enough to get her mind off what had happened the previous day Rinko and Nanako wanted to go over and give Fuji a piece of their minds but Ryoma told them to cool it and that she'd be able to handle it. She told them that Yumiko was probably handling him as they speak. Although she did forget to mention that Yumiko would probably go against her. After all, in the Fuji family, if one of the siblings were hurt, the other two would kill, or something like that.

Ryoma let those fears flee her mind. This mess won't bring her down. She'd give Syuusuke a week before she would go up to him and demand to speak about this. That is after she would be calm enough to talk to him about it. She really wanted this mess to be cleared up. For some odd reason, she didn't want to _lose _him. It was odd for her to feel like it, but she really didn't want to. She already missed him. Everyday, he was the one to go with her to school, since then, but he didn't arrive this morning so she decided not to go to school and just spend it with her mother and cousin. She didn't want to deal with boyfriend problems in such a good day.

She had ice cream. That was all that mattered at the moment. Of course, until thugs just seemed to want to ruin her nice day. She looked up at the people surrounding them. They were the same from yesterday. She growled in annoyance.

"Didn't learn your lesson yesterday?" she taunted them. They growled in annoyance.

"This is payback, bitch. You'll never know what's coming to you." One of them stated.

"Ooh I'm scared." She said before getting into a defensive stance. Nanako and Rinko wisely stayed out of it when the guys approached, so that way Ryoma wouldn't be distracted. They stayed a distance away but within range of their sighed. They watched entranced as Ryoma took care of them. Ryoma waved them over and they continued walking on their way home.

Ryoma decided that tomorrow, she'd settle it with Syuusuke. If he didn't want to, she'd make him anyway.

-X-

There had been a tense atmosphere during morning practice on Thursday. No one dared to question it as for whom the tension was emitting from.

The tensai and the freshman.

The other regulars and members strayed clear from the two. One emitted anger and the other something they couldn't guess but they do get it.

Ryoma was annoyed. She could feel the wary yet curious stares on her. It was troublesome but she had to endure it. Frustrated, she kept bouncing the tennis ball on the side of her racket increasing and decreasing its speed. The stares still wouldn't stop even with the evil look she was sprouting. She wished by no Tezuka would assign them about thirty laps or something.

"Everyone 40 laps!" Tezuka yelled out. "Echizen, Fuji, come with me." He finished. Ryoma sighed in relief, but groaned as she realized what Tezuka might be doing. Although it was good for the team, didn't mean anything. She scowled as they were led to a secluded room where no one would even enter. It was good, that way the team wouldn't be spying or anything on them. She could feel Tezuka's glare over the both of them. It was kind of irritating. She had a vague idea of what he wanted them to talk about.

"Settle your problems now," Tezuka commanded before returning to the courts.

At first, they didn't say anything. They took one glance at the other making a mental calculation on how to approach the situation. They couldn't think of one and waited for the other to make the first move.

Minutes pass…

Fuji was the first to break. With a bit of speed, he grasped Ryoma's shoulders and shoved her against the wall. He looked into her eyes, calculating if she would retaliate or not. Without giving her a chance to react, he kissed her forcefully. As he suspected, Ryoma would struggle for a bit, but he kept her still until she stopped.

He smiled as Ryoma gave in.

TBC------------------

BLK Angel of Destruction: Sorry for the long wait, things have come up and that I have writer's block, which is really a pain in the ass as I'm sure all of you know. Anyways thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them. There's only the Epilogue next to do and then this fic will be finished!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	16. Chapter 16

Switch

Response to annonymous reviewers:

alaine: Thanks! Well here's the next chapter!

MeowKarupin: Glad you like!

Part 16

It was all over the school.

After all the tensai and the freshman were big news within the gossip community of the school. Of course, as usual, Fuji was amused and Ryoma was ten seconds away from committing homicide. She growled in annoyance as she was being bugged by Horio and Tomoka about this issue. She only had one thing to say to them:

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!"

Glad for the silence, she was able to peacefully enjoy class as usual.

-X-

Fuji looked amused as he was bombarded with gossiping questions. Although he didn't think Ryoma would be happy with him if she finds out that he's been answering all these questions. Well it was a good way to get all these people off his back. He could be his usual sadistic self but he was in a good mood, so he decided to let these people have their freedom… for now…

He was sure Ryoma would like a piece before he could get dibs.

-X-

Ryoma was happy for the non-gossiping questions that were directed at her. She had decided not to attend tennis practice. She was glad that the principal allowed her to participate in the _boys_ tennis team. After all, she found it really stupid how they had to be separated but she knew why. Of course, she was surprised as she saw Fuji waiting at the front gates most likely for her. She approached him before greeting him.

"Aren't you going to be busted for ditching practice?" she stated as he walked next to her.

"I doubt anything would really be done to me, now would it?" Fuji responded. She shrugged.

"Your funeral."

"I doubt it."

-X-

Tezuka sighed as he noticed that Fuji had already left before practice. Tezuka did know why. Still, it wasn't an excuse to skip practice. He promised to himself to make Fuji run laps tomorrow. Although he was rethinking it since the tensai was way too convincing for his own good.

-X-

Ryoma happily ate her ice cream. At least Fuji was nice enough to get her ice cream. Of course, she ignored the amused blue eyes on her. She glanced at him warily wondering why he didn't get any ice cream, making her feel fat. She intentionally shoved the ice cream in his face. Fuji just smiled before taking a lick of the delicious vanilla. For once she ordered a simple order. She quickly pulled it back so he won't think of doing anything. She knows something is always cooking up in his head.

"So, you're not mad at me anymore?" Fuji asked for once serious even with his usual smile. She looked at him curiously.

"I'm with you right now, aren't I?" she responded. Fuji just kept smiling.

"Ah, but you didn't answer my question." He responded in kindly. She sighed before walking ahead.

_If he can't figure it out himself, then he's stupid. _She thought to herself.

Fuji continued his regular pace. He'd catch up eventually. Besides, he had a vague idea of where she was headed. You know, for a moment he thought that they were almost over. He thought that it would literally be over, to the point of where they wouldn't make up. He hated to admit it, but he was actually… scared… although he wouldn't show it. But he tried to make it work, something he wouldn't usually do for anything like this. After all, he was never attached, but for some reason he couldn't break this. He didn't want to break it. It was something he'd never felt before. It didn't really take a rocket scientist to prove that Fuji Syuusuke was out done. Well it could. But that wasn't the point.

He lost.

But of course-

"Hey, you're lagging!" Ryoma called, ten foot ahead of him.

He really didn't mind.

OWARI!

BLK Angel of Destruction: That's the end folks! I'm sorry if its short or crappy, but I knew that if I continued I'd just be dragging it along, which is just repetitive. I don't really want to bore people with it. Anyways I'm glad for your reviews and that people actually read what I write! I'm gonna be out with another PoT fic soon. So thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Review! No Flames! C+C accepted.


	17. Bonus: Missing Scene Atobe's Party

Switch

A/N: Hey everyone, yes I know it's a little late in adding another chapter but I had to. I'm sure everyone was curious about the whole Atobe thing. Since it was only mention briefly, some had concerns and wished for an expansion on that. So here it is!

PS: This scene is before Fuji found out. I think… Anyways read on…

If you're still interested ENJOY! If not that's okay too.

Missing Scene: The Atobe Party

Ryoma was surprised one Saturday evening when she came home to find a nice black party dress on her bed. Her girlish side had taken over for a moment and examined the piece of clothing. It was a nice, simple spaghetti top dress that seemed, if she put it on, to reach her knees. It wasn't glittery but it had a strip of silk under the chest area while the bottom half just flowed to her knees. At least it was simple if anyone thought of putting that on her. Sighing and hoping it was just a joke with Ryoga, she put her bag down and plopped on the bed making sure to not land on the dress no matter how much she wanted to.

She could help but think what else was gonna go wrong today. No one was home, which meant either her mother was at work or shopping with Nanako and Ryoga and her oyaji went with them. Otherwise they're all doing something else. It was summer break with nothing to do. Perhaps she could play with Karupin. Looking around she found Karupin sleeping on the couch in the living room. Ryoma decided to carefully sit next to her sleeping cat. She decided to just sit there and think.

There was really nothing to think about except probably why her parents thought of this crazy idea of making her dress like a boy. She sighed. Oh well, it was fun anyway, most of the competition was with the boys team. It was fun she had to admit even if Seigaku had a bunch of weirdoes.

Well since it was an off day might as well go out as a girl. It's not as if any of the regulars would recognize her. She changed clothes that consisted of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. She decided to leave her hair down today. She packed some necessities in her black purse. It was something her mother gave her just in case she had other things to carry. She then gave a few more pets to Karupin and then left the house. She glanced around the outside of the gate in case her teammates decide to stop by unexpectedly. Luckily they weren't. She then took the path into town maybe she could get some ice cream along with a few things.

Before she could get very far, she spotted her mother and Nanako walking towards her. They were chatting but they seemed to have noticed her since they glanced in her direction. They both waved at her, not really surprised how she was dressed. Now Ryoma knew that she had to wait for them. Since they're probably going to do something torturous, or what she considers, to her then they might as well make the distance and make it as short as possible. She knew something was up since both her mother and Nanako were smirking.

"Mother, Nanako-san," she greeted them.

"Ryoma, you made it in time. Look at these nice shoes we bought you to match that dress for tonight," Rinko stated holding up a pair of black high-heeled shoes that had straps. Ryoma had to agree with her and was grateful that it wasn't strapless. Now, she wondered what party again?

-X-

"Smile Chibi-suke!" came Ryoga's voice holding up a camera. He was taking pictures because it was a rare moment that Ryoma would wear a dress. She grumbled a few curses as most of those pictures were her in this dress. Ryoma decided to stay close to her mother. It was a safe choice. She found her mother talking to two people. There was someone else but she couldn't see who. Anyways, she decided to walk up there. Rinko saw her approaching and smiled.

"Ah, Ryoma, I'd like you to meet someone. This is my sister and her husband. This is your aunt Megumi and Uncle Ryu. You guys this is my daughter Ryoma." Rinko said introducing them. Ryu gave her a nod in acceptance, which she returned before she heard a squeal and was being glomped.

"Imouto, she's so cute! I wish I had such a nice looking daughter. Ryoma-chan I'd like you to meet your cousin. Keigo," Megumi said gesturing to the person behind her. Of course Ryoma recognized him on the spot, but he didn't. He just looked at her questioningly.

"You seem familiar, have we met?" Keigo asked. Ryoma growled. It would be out in the open sooner or later when mother would mention their last name.

"Monkey King," she said bluntly. Of course Keigo just looked at her in disbelief.

"How dare you call Ore-sama that atrocious name. Where have you heard that from?" he retaliated.

"Keigo," his mother scolded him.

"You're still a stupid monkey." Ryoma said back.

"Ryoma!" Rinko stated in surprise. "That's no way to treat your cousin who you've just met."

"That's the point. We haven't just met. Did you ever mention our family name yet?" Ryoma asked her calmly. Before Rinko could answer, Nanjirou came up to her side.

"Hello everyone. I see bishojo is giving you a hard time." He said a little tipsy.

"Echizen Nanjirou! You will behave yourself this instant!" Rinko scolded him. "I'm sorry for this my family doesn't get along very well and need to be disciplined." She said apologizing.

"Don't worry about it imouto, I didn't know you were actually married to the former pro Echizen Nanjirou." Megumi said in awe. Rinko sighed.

"He's not all that really. Try living with him."

"Wait a minute… Did you say Echizen?" Keigo asked in disbelief. "As in Echizen Ryoma of the seigaku regulars?"

Of course this had gotten Rinko and Nanjirou to panic. They didn't really keep track of Ryoma's tournaments. If there was an off chance that maybe…

"Bingo. Monkey King." Ryoma said.

"But… you're a boy!"

"As you can see Monkey King, I'm 100 percent female. Just make sure you don't go spreading this to anyone outside your band of monkeys. Especially your squealers." She turned to her aunt and uncle, giving them a slight bow. "Auntie, Uncle. It's nice to finally meet mother's side of the family." She then walked off to find Ryoga and see if she could bribe him to get her out of there. She didn't want to deal with Atobe's group of friends. _Of all the people in the world… How could it have been… _

OWARI

A/N: I decided to write this since I've been meaning to. And here it is. OF course I know it's so short so I decided to add another little tidbit. It's also short but I can't help it.

OMAKE

"Saa… what's this picture Rinko-san?"

"Ah, that was when we had to go to my older sister's party. Since it was a formal party we had to dress Ryoma-chan up. Of course I didn't know that my nephew was part of the Hyoutei tennis team, of course I didn't know it but at least Ryoma-chan knew someone else. How did you find out that Ryoma-chan was a girl, Fuji-kun?" Rinko asked, her eyes suspicious.

End!


End file.
